Loving You Back
by Normajean03
Summary: Anyone else ever wonder how Oliver Warbucks and Grace Farrell went from employer and employee to kissing at the adoption party? This is my take on missing events from the 1982 movie and what happened after. Oliver Warbucks learns the importance of loving things that will love him back.
1. Chapter 1

"Have my parents come for me?!" Annie exclaimed with a voice filled with hope and excitement and a smile bigger than she had ever had on her face.

Grace's bright blue eyes widen as she looked for the courage to speak. She felt Annie's expectant look and Oliver's concerned gaze. "We haven't found them, Annie."

Annie's face fell instantly and her shoulders dropped. She looked from Grace to Oliver, ducked her head, and slowly walked away.

Moving to stand next to Oliver, Grace spoke, "I interviewed 865 couples, none of them knew about the locket. I never realized how many dishonest people there are in New York."

Oliver watched Grace carefully as she spoke. Her eyes were filled with pain and Oliver felt like his heart was breaking. He slowly raised his hand and brought it to the back of Grace's neck. Her head turned in surprise at the touch and Oliver used her movement as an opportunity to pull her to him. He placed a soft kiss to her lips and another to her temple.

"Oliver..." Grace whispered slowly. He moved in and found her lips again with an increased amount of need. Just as Grace was gathering the courage to kiss him back, he pulled away only enough to speak against her lips, "I should go talk to her." Grace nodded her head sadly and watched him walk away towards Annie.

Hours later, after putting Annie to bed, Grace slowly made her way towards Oliver's office. Face to face with the dark mahogany door, she raised her fist to knock, but remembering the first name basis, the more frequent moments, and the kisses, she slowly dropped her hand to the door knob and with a turn, gently pushed the door open. Oliver sat at his desk with his head resting in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. The look on his face was something Grace hadn't seen from him before. "Oliver?" She questioned gently.

He looked up from the papers, "Grace," he replied, "is Annie asleep?" She only nodded.

He rose from his desk and made his way towards her and in a voice slightly more gruff than he anticipated said, "I wanted to apologize to you."

Confused Grace replied, "Apologize? Whatever for?"

"For earlier today. Outside."

Suddenly Grace realized that he was talking about kissing her and her heart sank into her stomach. She dropped her head slightly in hopes that the tears she felt stinging her eyes wouldn't fall. "You don't need to apologize for that," she whispered.

"You were upset and I caught you off guard. That isn't how our first kiss should have happened."

"I... what? I thought you were apologizing for kissing me?"

"I am apologizing for HOW the kiss happened, not THAT the kiss happened."

The combination of the words he was saying and the way he was looking at her was too much for Grace. She drew in a shaky breath and as she blinked, those tears she was trying so hard to fight rolled down her cheeks. Oliver took the remaining steps towards her and placed a hand on each side of her face, wiping her tears with his large thumbs. Grace gripped his forearms with her hands in an attempt to steady herself.

"Grace, I've fallen in love with you. I need you to know that no matter what happens with Annie, I need you as more than a secretary and I want to be with you. Having Annie here may have helped me realize how I felt, but if there were no Annie I would still love you and want to make Annie all over again with you."

"Oliver." Grace's few tears had turned into crying. She pulled his hands away from her face and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too. So much." That was all she could say before his hands found their way to her waist and pulled her in. Their lips met. Oliver ran his hands up and down Grace's sides before sliding them around to her lower back. A slow "mmmm" came from Grace and with that, he opened his mouth slightly to taste her lips with his tongue. Grace's mouth opened at the feel and as their tongues collided for the first time, Grace slid her hand up the back of Oliver's smooth head. As oxygen became an issue, they reluctantly pulled away from each other. Their eyes met and reality began to come creeping back around them.

"Oliver?" Grace whispered.

"Yes love?" Her heart swelled and her stomach flipped at his response.

"What are we going to do about Annie?"

"Exactly what we promised her. Help her find her parents. No matter how much we don't want to, that's all she's ever wanted." Grace nodded her head in agreement before dropping it to Oliver's shoulder and burying her face in his neck. Her hand rested in his chest and the combination of his scent and the steady beat of his heart calmed her. "I love you," she whispered against his neck. Before Oliver could respond their was a sharp knock at the door. Grace stood and pulled herself from him. Oliver grasped her hand, lacing his fingers through hers and said in a low voice, "come in."

"Sir. There is a Mr. and Mrs. Mudge here requesting to speak with you. It appears they are here for Annie."

"Thank you Drake, we'll..."

"Pardon me for interrupting Sir, but they are insisting it is very urgent."

Oliver only nodded and began walking past Drake and out of his office. His grip on Grace's hand tightened slightly and as they moved closer to the foyer, not caring that Drake was in step behind them, he raised their hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

After introductions and brief conversation was made, Oliver suggested that Grace bring the Mudge's into the office for some questions while he go speak with Annie. Avoiding eye contact with the Mudge's, Oliver placed the lightest of kisses on Grace's lips and turned towards the stairs to get Annie.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur, and before he knew it, Oliver was standing on his balcony watching the Mudge's usher Annie into the back of their car. He watched as the car drove away and then took a deep breath and turned back towards the house to look for Grace. His search was over before it began. She was sitting in his chair staring at the framed picture of Annie on his desk.

"Grace?" She looked up at him and her eyes were red as tears poured down her face. She sniffed and unsuccessfully attempted to wipe the tears away with the back of her hand. Oliver held his hand out to her, "come here." She took his hand and stood up to move towards Oliver. He then moved himself to sit in the chair she just vacated and pulled her into his lap. She clung to him as he rubbed her back. "Shhh sweetheart. Everything will be okay."

"I loved her so much," Grace whispered.

"I know you did love. I did too, but we made her a promise and now she has her parents back."

For the second time that night, Grace buried her face in Oliver's neck, occasionally pressing her lips to it. Oliver moved one hand into her hair, and continued to rub her back slowly with the other. He soon noticed deep even breaths against his neck and looked down to see Grace had fallen asleep. Smiling down at her, he knew she was exhausted from the stress and worry of the last few days so he was relieved that she was sleeping.

Oliver was content on holding her in his arms for a while but they were once again interrupted. This time by a loud commotion downstairs. Grace awoke with a start as they both wished for some peace and quiet. The commotion only grew so they went out to see what was happening. They were greeted by a mob of little girls all yelling and shouting about Annie and Miss Hannigan and how "they wasn't her parents. They was bad people!"

Phone calls, investigations, and speeding car rides through the city led them to the foot of the B O Bridge. Scrambling from the car, Oliver reached for Grace and they made their way over the railroad tracks just as Annie reached the top of the lifted bridge. She made her way up and over the top all while Rooster tried to pry her tiny fingers from the metal. Grace gasped and his her face in Oliver's shoulder. Bringing his hand up to hold her head too him, his eyes never left Annie. Once she was securely in Punjab's grasp he whispered Grace's name to get her attention. She looked up and they both made there way closer to where Annie and Punjab were descending.

Annie was in Oliver's arms as fast as Punjab's feet hit the ground. Grace flung herself to Annie and Oliver, then to Punjab, and back to Annie and Oliver holding on for dear life. She felt Oliver shift Annie to one side so he could wrap his other arm around Grace and pull her in closer. The three of them stood together for quite some time. Grace tilted her head back and pressed a kiss to the underside of Oliver's jaw. He then leaned down and kissed her deeply. Pulling back he looked from her to Annie and whispered, "let's go home." They both smiled at him.

Annie was uncharacteristically quite on the ride home and she clung tightly to Grace. Trying to soothe her, Grace rubbed her back and smoothed her bright red curls back to place kisses on her forehead. Annie said nothing, just held on tighter. Oliver glanced over at them and removed one hand from the steering wheel to pat Annie's back and then hold onto to Grace's hand. "Almost home," he said as he gave her hand a squeeze.

The three of them walked into the now quiet house together. Upon their entrance, Mrs. Greer made her appearance. "Oh Annie, am I glad to see you! What do you say we get you cleaned up?"

Annie smiled softly but hesitated. "Grace?" she asked if a quiet voice.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think... I mean would it be alright..."

"Yes Annie?"

"Could you give me my bath tonight? And you and Mr. Warbucks tuck me in?"

Grace glanced at Mrs. Greer who simply smiled and then turned back to Annie, "oh of course we will."

Oliver scooped Annie up in his arms, "well lets hop to it then!" A true smile broke on her face for the first time since they got home. Grace walked up behind them and slid her hands up Oliver's back stopping at his shoulders. Smiling up at Annie she then turned her head, "thank you Mrs. Greer."

The three of them made their way upstairs to Annie's room and as Grace bathed Annie and readied her for bed, Oliver pulled back the blankets and prepared her bed. Once Annie was situated under her covers Oliver sat on the edge of the bed, Grace standing next to him. "Annie," he said, "is there anything else we can get for you?" She shook her head.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Grace asked. Before either of them knew was was happening, Annie stood up, flung herself at Grace and Oliver throwing her arms around them and burst into tears, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," she repeated over and over.

"Annie!" Oliver said, "what on earth are you apologizing for?!" And she only seemed to cry harder.

Grace managed to pull the little girl off of them and got her to sit down against the pillows. Rubbing her cheek Grace spoke in a low voice,"Annie, sweetheart, take a deep breath. Calm down. Shhh take a deep breath." Annie's breathing slowed but the tears still fell from her eyes. "Annie, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered again.

"For what? Annie you have nothing to be sorry for," Grace tried to reassure her.

"Yes I do! After we started looking for my parents I realized that I didn't really want to find them."

"Annie what are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

"It's just, I started to think about how much I liked being here with both of you. But since I told you I wanted to find my real parents we had to keep looking. If I would have just told you that I wanted to stay here with you I wouldn't have caused so much trouble. And none of this bad stuff would have happened."

"Oh Annie," Grace sighed.

"Annie listen to me," Oliver said firmly but gently, "for as long as you can remember you wanted to find your parents and there was nothing wrong with still wanting that when you got here. I don't want you to feel like you have to apologize because Grace and I love you very much and all we've ever wanted is for you to be happy. I wish things hadn't gone the way they had but what matters now is that you're here, you're safe, and we aren't going to let anything happen to you ever again."

"Am I here for good?"

"You better believe it!"

Annie was on her feet again with her arms around Oliver and reaching for Grace. "I love you. Both of you. ... Grace?"

"Yes Annie?"

"Would you mind sleeping in here tonight?"

"Of course. Just let me go change." Grace made her way to the door, pausing to look back at Annie and Oliver. She was smiling up at him and he was stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"We love you very much Annie," Oliver said.

Annie smiled before her face turned serious and she looked Oliver square in the eye, "And you love Grace too? Right?"

"Annie, the only person in this world I love as much as I love you, is Grace." Annie smiled and then yawned.

"I think the day is finally catching up with you," Oliver said as he heard Grace reappear in the room. He leaned over and kissed Annie on the forehead, "good night sweetie," he whispered.

"Good night," she whispered back.

Oliver stood and made his way over to Grace. Keeping his back to Annie, he pulled Grace in and kissed her slowly and deeply. Her arms wrapped around his waist was he brought his hands up into her hair. Pulling back, he spoke is hushed tones against her lips, "goodnight sweetheart. I love you." She smiled against him and kissed him again. "Mmm I love you too. Goodnight." Oliver went to back away but Grace's hold on him didn't loosen. "Grace?" He questioned. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to leave you," she whispered. She felt herself blush slightly of embarrassment and dropped her head down. Oliver leaned up and kissed her hairline before taking her chin between his thumb and finger and bringing her face up to meet his. "I don't want to leave you either love, but it's only till morning. Take care of our girl." Grace smiled and kissed him once more before going to get into bed. She held her arm up and Annie happily snuggled into her side. To Grace's surprise, Oliver had followed her back to the bed. He pulled the blankets up around both of them and first leaned down to give Annie one more kiss on the forehead, "goodnight." He then brushed a strand of hair from Grace's face before kissing her again, "goodnight love." With that, he left the room, Sandy repositioned himself to lay on top of Annie's feet and his head resting on Grace's thigh, and Grace pulled Annie closer as they both drifted off to sleep.

Oliver made his way down the dark, quiet hallway back to his office. He walked over to the wall to the right of his desk and carefully removed a framed sketch of the Empire State Building that hung there. Behind it, his wall safe. He reached to the back of the safe and under a pile of paperwork was a small, velvet box. Taking in a deep breath, he opened it. His grandmother's ring. His grandfather spent way more than he could afford on that ring but it was beautiful and his grandmother loved it. The main diamond itself wasn't huge, but it was surrounded by smaller diamonds and the intricate design of the metal around the stones and throughout the band is was made it special.

Before she died, his grandmother gave the ring to his father who proposed to Oliver's mother with it. Oliver was young when his mother died and it was only a couple years later that his father was very sick. He gave the ring to him and said "now Oliver I know you are too young to understand this but I want you to listen to me. That ring is very important to the Warbucks family. I want you to take good care of it."

"But papa, what am I supposed to do with it?" "One day, when you're grown up Oli, you might find the right girl to give it to."

"How do I know she's the right girl, papa?"

"You'll know son. You will feel like you've never felt before. Nothing else in the world will seem important as long as you have her in your arms. Give her the ring, and spend the rest of your life making her feel how she makes you feel."

Oliver shut the safe, hung the picture back on the wall, and with the small velvet box safely in hand, he went to his room to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Laying in bed with Annie still snuggly at her side, Grace slowly began to wake. Blinking a few times to try to adjust her eyes to the darkness she turned her head towards the clock to see just how late into the night it was. To her surprise it was almost 5 in the morning. Confused by the darkness, a flash of lighting followed by a low grumble of thunder explained it. She was torn between wanting to stay with Annie and to go find Oliver.

Annie then began to stir. "Grace," she whispered, "is it morning already?" "It is but it's still early." "Can I seep some more?" "Of course you can. Do you mind if I get up?" "No that's okay. But can Sandy stay?" "I think he'd like that. I'll come back in a little while to see if you're awake." Grace got up and repositioned the blankets so Sandy would curl up right next to Annie. The storm had turned into just a steady rain and sound along with the darkness made the house seem cozy. Grace opened the door and was met by candle light a winding trail of rose petals.

Confused but she smiled to herself as she pulled the door shut and followed the petals. They led her through the hallway, passed Oliver's office, and were leading down the stairs. There were candles on every marble step illuminating the flowery path. The petals led down this first set of stairs and across the landing to the second set of stairs which went all the way down to the foyer. There, Grace found herself surrounded by what seemed like thousands of candles, more petals, and single roses in vases all over the place. She stood taking in the scene before her until Oliver made his way into view.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Oliver what on earth?"

"Grace, yesterday made me realize how very quickly life can change. How easy it is to lose something or someone."

Grace couldn't speak. She just stood there looking at him.

"Maybe I'm crazy, but we almost lost Annie and I never want to know what it's like to almost lose you Grace." With that, he dropped to his knee before here and Grace's hand flew to her mouth. "Grace, I am so madly in love with you. I never in my life thought I would need someone the way I need you. I want to raise Annie with you. I want to fall asleep every night with you in my arms. I want to get lost in those beautiful blue eyes. I want you to be the last woman I ever kiss. I want to be the one that makes you laugh. I want to make love to you. I want to kiss away your tears when you're sad. I want to dance with you. I want to be the person that you let take care of you. I want to make babies with you. You make me the happiest I've ever been and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to do the same for you. I want to be with you forever." Grace's hand moved from her mouth to her chest. "Oliver." Oliver pulled that small velvet box from his pocket and as he cracked it open, "Grace Elizabeth Farrell, will you marry me?" She couldn't find her voice so she just nodded. Tears falling freely. Oliver pulled the ring from the box and Grace held out her hand. He slid the ring on her finger. "Oliver." She said again. He looked up at her. "Please stand up." He did as she asked and slid his hands around her waist. Still in tears she very hoarsely whispered, "I love you." And with that his lips were on hers. Their mouths were immediately open and their tongues danced together in the most passionate kiss they had shared. Any opportunity she got, Grace whispered "I love you" into his mouth.

After several minutes they pulled away from each other only slightly. Tears still fell from Grace's eyes. "I'm not doing a very good job of sticking to me word of kissing your tears away," Oliver said as tried to dry them with his thumbs. Grace softly laughed. "You said you wanted to kiss my tears away when I'm sad. I'm not sad," she pointed out.

Mrs. Greer and Mrs. Pugh stood off in the distance happily watching the scene unfold. For as long as both of them could remember, Oliver Warbucks had a heart of stone and an unpredictable temper. He was always a fair employer and they were always taken care of, but it wasn't until Grace Farrell was added to his staff that they realized that behind the stone, he had a very big heart. Smiling to themselves, the two women couldn't be happier about what they saw.

"Grace, it's still early. Let's go back upstairs for a while."

"What about all these candles?"

"I'm sure Mrs. Greer and Mrs. Pugh wouldn't mind talking care of them," he said with a wink and a slightly louder voice.

The two woman sheepishly appeared and Grace raised an eyebrow at them.

"Go on. You two go up stairs. We will take care of everything down here."

"Oh and congratulations!!!"

Grace smiled as Oliver wrapped his arms around her and led her to the stairs. The storm had picked back up and they walked quietly to Annie's room to check on her. As they peeked past the door, Sandy's head rose up. Grace brought her finger to her lips as if to quiet the dog and he looked at her only briefly before nuzzling his head back down into the blankets. Annie slept soundly. They shut the door and Oliver took Grace's hand to lead her towards the office. She pulled slightly to try to redirect him towards the bedrooms.

"Grace?"

She took a few steps backwards and pulled at his hand until he moved into her. "Please Oliver." He only looked into her eyes. "I want to be with you," she whispered.

"Grace we can't." He protested.

"Yes we can."

"Well we shouldn't then."

"Why not?"

"We should wait. Until the wedding. Until you're ready."

"I am ready. I want to be with you. Unless you don't..."

"Oh Grace. I want nothing more in the world, but I'm afraid once we start, I won't be able to stop."

"I don't want you to stop. I need to know what it feels like to be with you. I need you to make love to me, Oliver."


	3. Chapter 3

Between her words and the look in her eyes, Oliver lost the battle with his responsible self control. He kissed her and then swept her up into his arms and made his way to his room. Placing her on her feet so he could open the door, she walked slowly into the room taking it all in. He closed the door behind him and was on Grace in a flash. His hands were in her hair and his mouth was on hers. They kissed heatedly for a few minutes before Oliver dropped his hands to push her robe off her shoulders and began kissing down her neck. She felt his teeth lightly scrape her jaw before landing on the spot just behind her earlobe. She gasped and Oliver smiled against her skin. "I love you Grace," he whispered as his lips moved back to her neck and down to her collar bone.

His hands moved down the length of her body and over her bottom. He could feel through the thin fabric of her nightgown that she had nothing on underneath. But it was pajamas, so why should she? He didn't have anything on under his either. He felt himself hardening so he pulled her against him. He felt her grind her hips ever so slightly and her hands moved to the buttons on his pajama top. Once his shirt was gone and she ran her hands across his broad, hard chest, he bunched her nightgown up and pulled it over her head. She stood there, completely bare in front of him and all she could think to do was slide her hands back up and around his neck and kiss him. She felt his large hands slide from the sides of her breasts all the way down to over her thighs and then back and forth. He turned her in his arms so her back was to him and wrapped an arm around her stomach pulling her back. "Come here," he said gruffly.

Soon he was on the bed with her between his legs, her back resting against his chest. His hand cupped her chin and turned her head up to look at him. Their lips met again as his hand slid down her body, over her breasts, and landed between her legs. His finger slid up and down her slit and he hummed in approval at how wet she was. Unsure how to react, her hips bucked back slightly at the touch. "Grace. Do you trust me love?" "With my life." "Just relax." He felt her lean more of her weight back against him and soon was rolling her hips at the feel of him. His finger found her little bundle and slowly began apply pressure there. His pace quickened as her breathing got heavier. He felt her tense in his arms again and her hand grasped his to still his movement. "Oliver!" She gasped. "Mmmm it's alright. Let go for me sweetheart," he whispered against the side of her head. The grip on his hand loosened and he felt her hand slide up his forearm and around to hold onto his bicep. Her other hand moved to where his was gently holding her thigh. She laced her fingers through his and arched her back into the hand furiously rubbing her clit. "That's it. Let go love." "Oh god. Oliver!" She squeezed his hand and pressed her head back into him and she came apart in his arms.

He kissed her until she came down from her high and before she knew it, she was laying on her back against the pillows. Oliver stood over her taking in the sight of her. His hands ran over her whole body until he slid her arms up over her head and bent down to kiss her slowly. "You are so beautiful." She smiled up at him. "I love you Oliver." His mouth travelled across her body placing soft kisses until he was down between her legs. His hands smoothed up and down her inner thighs before he gently spread her legs. He licked his lips and ran his tongue through her slit just as he had with his finger. Once again he felt Grace tense slightly beneath him. He ran his thumbs soothingly against the skin of her thighs and slowly flicked his tongue against her clit. That's what got her. She slid her hands over the smoothness of his head and applied slight pressure to hold him to her as she arched into his mouth. His tongue moved away from that sweet little spot and moved back to sliding along her slit. She tried to move her hips to get his mouth back where she needed it but he wouldn't budge. "Mmmm please Oliver." He pulled away to press a kiss to her thigh. He looked up at her and asked in a deep voice, "are you going to cum again for me?" She circled her hips and nodded her head. He smiled at her and looked down to see her bundle of nerves engorged and standing proudly peaking out between her lips. He couldn't resist. He placed a soft kiss to it before grasping it gently between his teeth. "Yes Oliver," she hissed and he pulled it between his lips and sucked hard while occasionally flicking his tongue. "Oliver!" She warned. He could tell she was right on the edge again. He scraped his teeth against her biting her clit gently. "Shit." It was the first time he heard profanity leave her lips. She arched her hips violently into his mouth and began to shake slightly at the force of her orgasm.

He slid up her body and found her lips with his own. She arched into him again and her center made contact with his now rock hard bulge. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he ground himself into her. Even through his pajamas pants he could feel how wet she was. Wanting to feel him, Grace reached down to push his pants off. He helped her remove his pants and pressed himself back to her grinding desperately. He pulled himself back wanting to position himself to enter her, but he had to pause to take the sight of her in. She had a fine sheen of sweat covering her making her body glisten and the hair around her face curl. Her eyes were clouded over as she looked up at him. Her lips were swollen and she pulled the bottom in between her teeth. Her arms were flung over her head legs lay open and she ran the toes of one foot up and down his calf. His eyes dropped to between her legs. She was wet. So wet she was almost dripping. Her clit still hard from his sucking was deliciously visible between her bright pink lips. With her legs spread he could see just how tight she was. He couldn't hold his tongue any longer, "My god. Look at you." She smiled lazily up at him.

He flicked his thumb against her clit until her legs fell open wider. Her hips rolled slightly and he could see her walls clench at the feel. He slid his pointer finger up and down until it was as wet as she was and then moved it to her opening. He pressed only slightly and heard her moan. He slid his finger up and down her slit a few more times before pressing his finger into her. She moaned loudly. "Grace," he growled back. "Oh god that feels good Oliver." Her hips were rolling more steadily now trying to take more of him. He added a second finger and Grace took off. Rolling and grinding until she was riding his fingers. Her moaning became louder and more frequent with an occasional "shit" or "oh god" escaping her lips. "Please Oliver." She moaned. "What Grace. Tell me what you need," he encouraged. "I want you inside of me." "Mmm I want you to cum first for me." "I can't. Oliver please. I can't cum again." "Yes you can. You're so close. Cum for me so I can make love to you," he whispered against her ear. He curled his fingers inside of her and Grace lost control for the third time. "Good girl."

Oliver removed his fingers from her and brought them to his mouth. She watched him suck her off his fingers and reached out to wrap her hand around his shaft. He was big. Bigger than Grace thought was possible. Running her hand up and down his length she felt how rock hard he was. She felt the veins popping out of the sides of his shaft. The head was big and fully erect as he was now, the tip of him was up past his belly button. Barely able to wrap her hand around him she wondered how something so long and thick would fit inside of her as she was tight and snug around his two fingers. He took himself from her hand and brought the tip to rub against her. He pushed gently against her opening and she looked up at him. "I love you Oliver," she whispered as if to give him permission. "Oh Grace. I love you too sweetheart. More than anything."

With that he pushed the head in as gently as he could and stopped. "More," she said. So he went deeper only slightly. "More Oliver. Please." He pushed again sliding a couple more inches into her. She groaned beneath him and he pulled slightly out. "More." "Grace, sweetheart," he tried. "Oliver." "I don't want to hurt you." Knowing from her earlier orgasms that her clit was a sensitive spot, Oliver slid his hand between them and started to rub her. She started losing control again and Oliver slipped deeper and deeper into her. Her fourth orgasm had her clenching Oliver tightly.

As her body calmed she slipped a hand between them surprised to find that Oliver still wasn't all the way in her. She ran her finger against the remaining shaft still outside of her. He looked down into her eyes and she nodded her head. He pressed his open mouth to hers and as their tongues met, he pushed himself the rest of the way inside of her. Her hips snapped up against him and before he knew it, her walls were clenching what felt like a steel rod. Orgasm number five had her pulsing around him and and clinging to him as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't form words but she was moaning and groaning loudly as her tears turned to sobs. "Grace. Have I hurt you?" "No. No it doesn't hurt. Oh god it feels good." More tears. "I need you Oliver." "I'm right here Grace. Tell me what you need." "Make love to me." And with that he slid himself almost all the way out of her slowly and with the same agonizing speed, slid back into her. His tongue found hers and he continued his slow pace. "Faster," she moaned. So he increased. "Yes faster!" "Grace," he warned. "Yes Oliver don't stop. Harder." He was losing control. She could feel it but she knew he was still holding back. "Let go Grace," Oliver pleaded. "With you," she begged. "I want you to cum inside me." "Grace. I can't," he growled. "Yes. Oliver please." God he felt good but she needed more. She wanted him deeper. Harder. Faster. "Fuck me Oliver."

That's all it took. He hiked her legs higher up on his hips and began to thrust hard into her. Her moaning turned into yelling as he pounded her. He felt her tighten around him. "Yes Grace. Let go. Cum for me." "With you." She begged through gritted teeth. "I'm right here Grace. Please. Fuck. You're tight." "Oh god. Oliver!" There it was. Orgasm six. Her walls clenched him and he thrust through her tightness once more before he exploded. "God damn!" He cursed. Grace felt his warmth spreading through her. "Mmmmmmm."

Oliver pulled out of her slowly and laid down beside her. "God we're good at that," he said. Grace smiled and rolled over to him. "I love you," he told her before leaning down to kiss her. "Mmm I love you too." She buried her face in his chest. "Grace," he spoke softly as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Annie will be waking up soon I'm sure. You should go try to get some more sleep. I'll try to keep her occupied for a while." She just nodded. He helped her up and back into her pajamas and robe before he walked her to her room. Her kissed her. "I love you so much sweetheart." "I love you too Oliver."

Grace felt like she was floating. She walked through her room to the bathroom to start the shower. As she reached to pull back the curtain her engagement ring caught her attention. Her stomach flipped and she smiled at the thought of her fiancé. Standing under the hot water, all she could think of was Oliver. She could feel him. She slid her hand between her legs to find herself still dripping. Grace knew having him cum inside of her was irresponsible, but in the moment she needed to be as close to him as possible, and damn it felt good. Reining it in, she finished her shower and put fresh pajamas on before climbing into bed. Emotions and physical exhaustion caught up to her and she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace stirred in bed at the sound of not so quiet whispers coming from across the room. Rolling over, she smiled at the sight in front of her.

"Annie! Stop eating the berries or there won't be any left for Grace!"

"I'm just making sure they're good!"

"They're the same ones we ate downstairs with our own breakfast!"

"Well you ate some of her bacon!"

"I did not! I just rearranged the plate!"

Placing her hands in her hips Annie began to reply "Daddy Warbucks!!..."

"Ehemm." Grace cleared her throat and both Oliver and Annie turned to meet her gaze with guilty expressions.

"Grace!!" Annie yelled before she flung herself at her.

"Oof. Good morning!"

"Daddy Warbucks told me you're getting married!!"

Grace looked up at Oliver who only winked at her. "Yes sweetheart we are."

Suddenly shy, Annie started quietly, "Grace..."

"What is it Annie?"

"Does they mean I can call you mom now?"

Her heart felt like it might explode. "Of course you can."

"I love you mom," Annie whispered before standing up, "and look!! Daddy and I brought you breakfast!!"

Oliver brought the tray forward and the two smiled brightly at each other.

"Kiss her good morning Daddy Warbucks!! I don't mind."

And so he did. Deeply and thoroughly. "I missed you," he whispered.

"Oliver it's only been a few hours."

"I'm going to go find Sandy!" Annie interrupted before she ran from the room.

They both laughed before Grace said with a glint in her eye, "as much as I love her I wish we were alone."

"Again Grace?"

"Mmm you've made a monster out of me."

"ME?! I was the one that said we should wait."

"You're also the one that made me have six orgasms. I didn't even think that was possible."

"You're okay right? I didn't hurt you?"

"I'm more than okay. A little sore, but okay."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. You take such good care of me. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Look Sandy!! We have parents!"

The four of them spent some time in Grace's room. The laughing and talking soon turned into planning as Oliver decided to have a big adoption party for Annie.

They all got up to part ways to plan for the party. Annie was ecstatic and Grace busied herself making everything as perfect as possible. When she was sure Annie was occupied getting her bath and her hair done, Grace found herself abandoning her closet. She pulled her robe tightly around her and rather than picking out a dress to wear to the party, she was sneaking into Oliver's room. Shaking her head at herself and her lack of self control, she sat on the edge of his bed as she heard his shower shut off.

Oliver emerged from the bathroom and a smirk covered his face when he saw Grace sitting there. "Can I help you?" He asked with a laugh.

"I was just thinking about this morning," she said as she stood and made her way to him.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"You were so good to me." Her hands started to loosen his robe and push it off his shoulders.

"Grace?"

His robe hit the floor and she ran her nails down his chest as she dropped to her knees. "I wasn't very good to you." She looked up at him briefly as if looking for approval. His eyes shut tight and his head tossed back was enough. She leaned in and took the head of him in her mouth and sucked hard.

"Damn Grace."

She took him further in her mouth. Holding him firmly in her hand as she ran her tongue against those delicious veins in his shaft. She continued on like his moaning into him.

"Grace."

She sucked harder.

"Grace! Stop. Please!"

She released him and he pulled her up to stand. He kissed her deeply. She ran her hands up his stomach to his chest and with a hard shove, pushed him back onto the bed. As he looked up at her, she was slowly untying her robe. It dropped to her feet and she slowly climbed over him.

"Grace." Was all he could say. He felt her reach for him and before he could say anything else, he felt her sink down his shaft until he was all the way inside of her. She leaned forward and her head dropped to his chest.

"Grace look at me."

She lifted her head as he ran his hands down her sides to land on her hips. "You'll be the death of me Grace Farrell," he said and he started sliding, pushing, and pulling her hips causing the best friction.

"Oliver!" She gasped and dropped forward slightly. He continued moving her hips and with the new angle she created she felt her clit run against him with every movement. Before he could stop himself, he exploded inside of her. His hips thrusting up into her as he pulled her tighter against him. "Fuck! God damn Grace."

He continued to push himself up into her. "Right there. Yes right there Oliver don't stop." His hips snapped once more and he drug her hips back and forth until she came apart and fell forward onto his chest. "Oh my god," she moaned. "I can't get enough of you." He smiled. "The feeling is very mutual." He lifted her hips to slide out of her. She straddled his stomach now and he could feel the remains of their orgasms run out of her onto him. He then sat up, wrapping his arms tightly around her and stood up. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. He carried her across the room and into the bathroom where he set her on the counter and moved to turn on the shower.

He made his way back into her arms and between kisses said, "Next time you jump me, do it before we shower." She just shook her head and laughed. In the shower Oliver held her close. "Grace look at me." Her eyes found his and she moved her arms to rest around his neck.

"Grace," he began again. "This can't continue. We need to be more responsible."

"Oliver. Don't tell me no more sex. Please."

"Sweetheart. I've cum inside you twice already. Just today! We haven't even planned the wedding yet."

"So let's plan it!"

"Grace I'm not going to rush a wedding just so we can sleep together."

"Oliver. I love you and I trust you. I want to be with you."

"I love you too, but I don't want you to face rumors and criticism if you're pregnant before we're married." He reached for the tap and shut off the now cooling water. Helping her from the shower and wrapping them both in towels he turned to her.

Grace felt tears burn her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I'm just so overwhelmed! I've never needed someone the way I need you. It scares me, Oliver. I'm so sorry. It just seems I can't control myself."

"Don't apologize. I feel the same way. We'll figure it all out. Together. I love you so much."

"I love you too." And with that they parted ways to dress for Annie's party.

The party went off without a hitch. The biggest smile never left Annie's face. Oliver presented Annie with her locket and reached for Grace as the fireworks started. She kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder. It was that moment that Oliver realized that nothing else mattered that much. He had his girls in his arms and that was enough.

All the guests had left and the staff was starting to clean up the party. Grace looked over at Annie. She was sitting on the step with her head resting on Sandy. She got Oliver's attention and gestured towards here. "Let's put her to bed." Grace nodded. Oliver bent down and lifted Annie up with an arm behind her back and one under her knees. She smiled up at him before resting her head on his chest. "Come on Sandy." He said and the dog only looked at him before licking Grace's hand and falling in step next to her. Oliver shook his head. "You're his favorite," he said to Grace, "he's got good taste," and he winked at her. She smiled at him.

Up in Annie's room, they changed her from her party dress much like the night of the movies. Sandy took position resting half on top of her and Grace and Oliver both leaned in to kiss her goodnight. "Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight mommy," she whispered and was asleep. Oliver turned to Grace, "go change and meet me back here." She looked at him questioningly. "Please Grace."

Grace returned to Annie's room moments later in her nightgown and robe to find Oliver had also changed, but was right where she left him, looking down at Annie. She walked up behind him and slowly whispered, "Oliver..." silently, he turned, took her hand, and led her to the couch on the other side of Annie's room. He laid down on his side with his back against the back of the couch. Holding his arm up, Grace laid down on her side as well. She was facing him and snuggled deeply into his arms. He pulled the blanket he had tossed over the back of the couch down around them. She buried her face into his chest and breathed deeply. His arms tightened around her and he explained, "I just couldn't bare to leave either of you." She smiled up at him and he kissed her then. "Goodnight love," he murmured as he pressed his nose into her hair. "Goodnight," she whispered and fell asleep as quickly as Annie had.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun peaked through the window far sooner than any of them would have liked. Annie blinked a few times before sitting up to look around the room. Her eyes landed on Grace and Oliver. Her mom and dad. Sleeping soundly on the couch on the other side of her room. She smiled before flopping back into her bed and snuggling down into the fluffy down comforter. Sandy repositioned himself against her and they both drifted back to sleep.

It was only a little while later when Oliver woke. Knowing that the quiet meant Annie was still sleeping, he pulled Grace closer to him and pulled the blanket up further around them. Grace moved into him deeper in her sleep. Her leg slipping between his and rubbing her face into his chest. He closed his eyes breathing in the scent of her his heart almost aching which how much he loved her.

Oliver woke again some time later. He looked up to see Annie and Sandy playing on the bed. Quietly, he dipped his head to capture Grace's lips in a kiss. He slowly worked her lips apart and met her tongue with his. A few moments later he pulled away. "Good morning love." She smiled up at him "Good morning. What a way to wake up." Running his fingers through her hair he just looked into her bright blue eyes. Too quickly for his liking, the moment was broken, "you're awake!!!" "Good morning Annie." "Is it time for breakfast?! Boy am I hungry!!" Oliver just laughed and shook his head. "Come on Annie," Grace said "let's go down." Grace and Oliver rose from the couch and were met with Annie throwing her arms around them before she and Sandy took off towards the dining room. Hand in hand, they followed her down.

The three of them sat at the table enjoying their breakfast as Annie excitedly recounted her favorite moments from the previous night's party. Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring and Oliver and Grace looked at each other in confusion. Grace felt her stomach drop remembering the last time a surprise guest arrived, it was the Mudge's. Drake entered the dining room. "Who's at the door, Drake?" Oliver asked. "It's for Miss Farrell sir." Grace's confusion grew as she stood slowly and followed Drake from the room. Punjab made eye contact with Oliver. They both nodded and Punjab followed Grace. Annie watched the scene cautiously and was about to ask what was going on when they heard "GRACE ELIZABETH FARRELL!!" Exclaimed from the foyer. At this Sandy took off of the door with Annie close behind him and Oliver close behind her.

"Mom! Laura! What on earth are you doing here?"

The oldest woman, while waving a newspaper through the air, repeated herself, "GRACE ELIZABETH FARRELL! What am I doing here!? What do you think I'm doing here?! I haven't heard from you in months. I didn't even know you were romantically involved and I then I see in the newspaper that you are ENGAGED!"

"What?!" A look a panic crosses Grace's face and when she turned to glance at Oliver and saw pure confusion she knew he knew nothing about it either. She took the paper from her mother and flipped it open.

"Following the search for his orphan house guest's parents, the Warbucks household has had a few crazy days. It seems that Oliver Warbucks himself has found comfort in the arms of his secretary, or by the looks of it, fiancé." Below were pictures. One of Grace in Oliver's arms at the bridge, a few of them at the party, each one they're touching in some way, and the largest on the page of them in quite a passionate kiss. The picture was close enough to see that their mouths were open and their tongues were together. Grace's hand held the side of Oliver's face displaying her engagement ring.

Grace was mortified. Not only that her mother and sister had seen the picture, but that everyone else in New York would too. She passed the paper to Oliver who looked at it for a few moments before handing it back to her. "BLASTED PRESS!"

"Grace what on earth were you thinking!!" Laura yelled.

At this, Annie looked from Grace to Oliver with a concerned look on her face. Oliver noticed immediately and bent down to pick her up. Her arms wrapped tightly around her neck and she leaned her head against his.

"Laura please." Grace said. Laura only looked at her before glancing at Oliver briefly then rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. Grace turned to Oliver and her heart melted when she saw him holding on to Annie. She moved towards them and smiled at the little girl while pushing her curls back and running her hand along the side of her face. "Why don't you and daddy go finish breakfast hmm?" Annie nodded and Oliver put her on her feet. His hand found Grace's waist pulling her in to place a kiss on the corner of her mouth. He squeezed her side reassuringly as Annie dropped to Sandy's level, "stay with mommy," she said to him. Grace and Oliver smiled at each other and then Oliver took Annie's hand and led her back to the dining room. Sandy brushed against Grace's leg and she scratched behind his ear affectionately. She turned back to her mom and sister, "we should go upstairs." With Sandy never leaving her side, she led the two upstairs to her room.

Once inside her room, Grace's mom spoke again. "Now will you please tell me what is going on?"

"There isn't much more to tell. I wasn't trying to keep anything from you. It only just happened and we were just as surprised by the paper as you were."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were involved?"

"Well we weren't until very recently."

"Oh Grace don't you think you're rushing into things?"

"Yes doesn't the rush make you wonder?" Laura chimed in.

"Wonder? Wonder about what exactly?" Grace asked.

"About his intentions."

"What?!" Grace was losing her patience with her sister.

"Really Laura? Must you be so cruel?" Their mother asked.

"Well I'm only thinking that what other reason would someone with such status and money be interested in their employee. And on top of that in such a rush to move the relationship along."

"Laura..." Grace warned through gritted teeth.

"Grace did it ever occur to you that his motive is to get you into bed?"

"Laura. That's enough." Their mother said firmly.

"No." Grace replied.

"No it hasn't occurred to you?"

"No that isn't his motive."

"How can you be so sure?" Laura shot back.

Grace had enough. "Because we've already been in bed so he knows he doesn't need to rush for that."

"Oh Grace." Her mom sighed.

Laura pressed on. "Did he force you? Are you pregnant?"

"Laura!" Grace shouted. "You really think so little of me that you believe Oliver couldn't actually have true feelings for me? We are getting married because we are in love with each other. Yes things have been rushed but with everything that's happened with Annie it's terrifying how quickly you can lose things. I am not pregnant and I was not forced. Oliver was the one that said we should wait. I didn't want to."

Laura's eyes just got wide.

"Oh Grace." Her mom said again. "Were you ready? He didn't hurt you? Oh my baby."

"Mom. I promise I'm okay. I was ready. He wanted to wait and I told him I was ready. He didn't hurt me. I trust Oliver more than anyone. He was gentle and took such good care of me. It was the most amazing experience and if I could I would just keep reliving it."

"You really love him don't you?"

"More than anything."

Laura said nothing.

It was quite a few hours later. Grace excused herself from her mom and sister. She found herself wandering in the garden. "Hi love." Oliver's deep voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Hi. Where's Annie?" She asked. "With the Asp learning some new self defense moves." Grace raised her eyebrows at him and his hands flew up in innocence, "I made her promise not to demonstrate on me." They laughed. Grace soon sobered. "Will you sit with me?" She asked him. "Of course." He took her hand and led her to one of the garden chairs. Sitting down, he pulled her into his lap. She said nothing.

"Is anything wrong Grace?"

"Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Just some things my sister said."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

She ignored his question. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

"Do you?"

Oliver's heart sank. "Grace. What did Laura say?"

"That you have no reason to be interested in your employee. That the rush of the relationship is to sleep with me."

"Grace. You cannot possibly believe that."

"I am just your employee."

"Stop. Look at me. You know better than that. You have never been just an employee to me."

"I'm sorry. Ever since we were kids Laura has known exactly what to say to make me doubt myself."

"I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you Oliver."

"Then listen to me very carefully. I am in love with you. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I love everything about you."

Grace took in a long, shaky breath. Tears falling from her eyes. "I'm so sorry. What did I do to deserve you?"

"I ask myself what I did to you deserve you every day."

"I love you."

He kissed her. "Mmm I love you too."

"I know you do." She leaned into him and he held on tight.

A short time later, "Grace?"

"Yes?"

"For the record, sleeping with you isn't the reason I want to be with you, but it definitely is one of the things I love about you."

She sat up to look at him and laughed. "I love sleeping with you too."

"I know you do."

"Oliver! You are impossible!"

Meanwhile, Annie made her way excitedly upstairs after her lesson with the Asp to find her parents. Oliver's office was empty so she headed down the hall to Grace's room. She started to open the door and heard voices.

"I'm telling you, those two are not in love."

"Oh please Laura."

It was Grace's sister and mom. Annie stayed still wondering if Grace was in there with them.

"Laura you can't honestly believe they don't love each other. You saw them together this morning. You heard what Grace said."

"Come on Mom. She's in love with his money and he's in love with the idea of having someone take care of his orphan."

Annie heard enough. She shut the door and ran into her room.

Grace and Oliver walked hand and hand up the stairs. "I'll go see if I can find Annie." Oliver told her. Grace nodded and turned to go find her mom and sister. "Oh and Grace? Don't listen to anything Laura says." With that he winked at her and headed down the hall.

Oliver walked into Annie's room and was surprised to find her laying on her bed. He walked toward her slowly, sat on the edge of her bed, and reached out to rub her back gently. "Annie? Are you okay?"

"Go away." She mumbled. Oliver was shocked. Never had he heard Annie talk like this.

"What? What's wrong Annie?"

"Please go away."

"Annie! Look at me." She rolled over to sit up. "What's wrong? Why do you want me to go away?"

"Because you don't want me here."

"What?! Annie where is this coming from? That's crazy. Of course I want you here."

"You lied to me!!"

"Annie. Please talk to me. Please tell me what you're talking about."

Annie stood up on the bed and looked like she was ready for a fight but soon the tears started flowing. "You told me you loved us and wanted us to be a family but you don't! You don't want me here and you don't love Grace!"

"Annie! Where is this coming from?"

"I want Grace! Where is she?!"

"She's in her room with her mom and sister but Annie..."

Annie jumped from the bed and ran down the hall. Oliver caught up with her as soon as she was flinging the door open and bursting in.

"Annie! What happened?" Grace questioned as Annie flew into her arms sobbing. Grace saw Oliver standing in the doorway with pain in his eyes as he watched Annie.

Annie was close to hyperventilating she was crying so hard. "You said you loved each other. You said we would be a family!" She sobbed.

"Annie. Sweetheart please calm down. What are you talking about?" Annie slowly lifted her head from Grace's chest and glanced over at Laura. This didn't go unnoticed by Oliver.

He walked towards them. "Grace, sweetheart, bring her in here." And he gestured towards the bathroom. The three of them walked in and he shut the door behind them. He filled a glass with water and handed it to Annie. As she took a drink, Grace wet a washcloth to wipe the tears from her face. She and Oliver then got down to Annie's level and grace spoke softly, "Annie will you please tell us what's wrong. Why do you think we don't love each other."

"Please don't be mad. I didn't mean to leavesdrop."

"Eavesdrop." Grace corrected gently. Wondering what she was talking about, "what did you hear Annie?"

"I don't want you to be mad." She said again.

"Annie we aren't mad at you, we just want to know what's wrong so we can help." Oliver said softly.

"She said you didn't love each other. She said that Daddy Warbucks was in love with having someone to take care of me so he didn't have to and that mommy was in love with daddy's money."

"Who's she? Who said that?"

"Your sister."

"Laura." Grace growled through gritted teeth. Oliver's hand went to her back in an attempt to keep her calm. He turned to Annie then and said, "Annie. None of that is true. I love you both very much. I want you here because I love you and I want to adopt you so that I can always take care of you. And I want to marry Grace because I'm in love with her and I want to be with her forever."

Annie looked to Grace for reassurance. "I love you too Annie. I love Oliver too. The three of us could be living in a box under a bridge and I would still love both of you more than anything." Annie nodded. "Sandy too?" Oliver laughed. "Sandy too! Even if he does like Grace more than he likes me." He winked at Annie then and she smiled. Oliver pulled her into his arms and was relieved when she threw her arms around him tightly before she dropped her head to his shoulder and yawned. "What do you say we go get you ready for bed?" Oliver stood with Annie in his arms and she reached a hand out towards Grace. Grace held her hand as they walked back through Grace's room. Avoiding making eye contact with Laura, "We're just going to get Annie ready for bed," Grace said to her mom. She smiled at Grace and said "goodnight Annie." "Goodnight. See you tomorrow," the young girl replied sleepily. Then Laura spoke, "is there anything you need me to do?"

Grace turned to her, "you've done enough."

After getting Annie to sleep the couple made their way back down the hall. Oliver was heading to Grace's bedroom door and as he turned the knob to open it and walk in her heard Grace behind him, "Oliver! What are are you doing?" He ignored her. "Okay I've held my tongue long enough!" This got the attention of Grace's family. Grace stood at the door praying her didn't completely lose his temper.

"Mrs. Farrell."

"Helen. Please." She interrupted.

"Helen. I feel I owe you an apology. I never meant for my relationship with Grace to go as far as it has without so much as meeting you properly. I know you must be concerned with how quickly it has escalated but I need to assure you that Grace is the most important person in my life aside from Annie. I would never do anything against her will or to hurt her. I'm truly sorry about how you found out about our engagement. Had I known those pictures were being taken I would have stopped it before they left my property. The bottom line is I love your daughter more than I ever thought possible to love someone and I promise to spend the rest of my life taking care of her."

Grace bit her lip and with tears in her eyes looked at her mother.

"Thank you Oliver. I am proud of Grace for finding someone that will treat her the way she deserves and I would be honored to call you my son."

"Thank you."

Grace went to move towards Oliver when he turned to her sister. Biting her lip again, she stopped her movements.

"Laura. We've only just met and barely know each other and for some reason that I can't quite wrap my head around you've decided that not only do you not like me but that you don't trust me either. You're entitled to your opinions of course but please try to remember that you are in MY home, and there is a little ten year old girl that notices everything." His voice begin to get louder and Grace made her move. She came up behind him and put her hands on his sides in hopes to steady

his temper. "You feel that I am marrying Grace because I want someone to take care of Annie for me. And that she is marrying me for my money. Again, you're entitled to your opinion but OUR daughter heard you talking about it. As Grace's sister you are of course welcome here, but my girls mean more to me than anything. Grace and I can handle the rumors but Annie doesn't deserve that."

He was angry now. Grace could tell. Afraid of what else he might say she tried to intervene, "Oliver..." she said timidly.

He only turned to her, ran both hands through her hair and pulled her to him to kiss her. He pulled back slightly, whispered, "I love you," and left the room.

Grace stood there speechless as she often was after he kissed her like that.

Helen broke the silence. "He's a good man Grace."

"Mother!" Laura exclaimed.

Grace spoke, "As Oliver said, Annie heard everything. It's hard enough for her coming from that horrible orphanage. She's just learning to trust people again. Think what you want of my life but keep it to yourself here."

"Honestly Grace. When did you get so threatening?"

"The moment I started to love Annie. I may not have birthed her but she is my daughter and I will not let anyone hurt her every again."

Helen stood. "Girls. That's enough. It's been a long day and I think we all just need some sleep."

They both nodded at their mother and she and Laura made their way to their rooms.

Grace went to Oliver's office and when he wasn't there she figured he had gone to bed. With a sigh, she headed back fo her room to change for the night.

A short while later Laura was laying in bed and could here voices through the wall behind her head.

"Oliver." Grace sat up in bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to Laura."

"Don't be sorry. She deserved it and more, which she got from me after you left."

Having heard her name, Laura was now listening closely. She rolled her eyes at Grace's response. It got quiet before she heard her sister mumbling and knew they were kissing.

"What are you doing?" She heard Grace ask.

"Showing you how much I love you."

"Mmmm please do."

Laura knew exactly what was happening now and wished her little sister wasn't so irresponsible. She also knew that she shouldn't be listening anymore, although that might be out of her control.

It wasn't long until Oliver had Grace naked below him and was removing his pajamas. Oliver leaned down to kiss her slowly and then moved down to taken her nipple in his mouth. Her hand went to the back of his head and she hooked her leg behind his. He pulled back to look down at her before sliding his hand between her legs. She was wet.

"Mmmm Grace. You're ready?"

"I'm always ready for you."

Laura squeezed her eyes shut and wondered why of all the rooms in the house she was put directly next door to Grace.

Oliver slid is hands up Grace's thighs to spread her legs apart. He took himself in one hand and slid the head up and down her to get himself wet.

"Oliver. Please."

"You're sexy when you beg for it."

"Oliver." She warned and he slid in.

She gasped and his response was, "damn you feel good." He began to move in a slow, but deliberate pace. His thrusts were steady but hard. Grace wrapped her legs around him and he brought his hands to hold her sides. They slid up and down her smooth skin with every thrust.

"Grace."

"Mmmmm."

"Grace." He said again.

She moaned.

Afraid that it might be too rough he slowed his pace and replaced the hard thrusts with rolls of his hips.

"Grace look at me. Please."

She did. He rolled his hips again and she arched her head back. Her hands flew to the bed and she gripped the sheets tight in both fists. She bit her lip before her mouth fell open and a tight "ahhhh" escaped her lips. Oliver slid his hands up to hold on to her at her ribs. He felt her clench once around him and he knew she was close. He was torn between dragging it out and letting her go. She was almost in agony and she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

"Please Oliver." She finally whispered.

"What sweetheart? Tell me what you want."

He ground his hips into her with the next roll.

"Mmmm yes! Oliver!"

He repeated the movement. "What do you need Grace?"

"Let me cum. Please."

"Mmm you're begging again." He knew he was being cruel but he loved when she begged him.

"Please Oliver. Please. I need to cum for you."

With that, he lifted his hips and went back to thrusting into her.

"Yes Oliver." And from thrusting to pounding.

Her hands moved from the sheets to above her heard. She gripped the headboard in an attempt to steady herself.

"Don't stop."

Thrust.

"Mmmm right there."

Thrust.

"Fuck! Oliver please!"

He slid his hand between them. She felt his hot palm resting flat against her lower stomach. He slid almost all the way out of her.

"Oliver."

He started sliding slowly back into her and moved his thumb to rub her clit. His head dropped and he put his mouth right to her ear. She felt his hot breath. She arched her back and his other hand still on her rib cage slid up to grab her breast. His hips started moving faster and as he pinched her clit between his thumb and finger he whispered "I love you" in her ear. She lost it. Her body began to shake and her walls were pulsing.

"Oliver!!"

He moved both hands back to her sides and held her as she orgasmed. Loving the feeling of her clenching his shaft he kept his hips tight to her. Her hands fell loose from the headboard and lay lazily above her head.

Rubbing his hands up and down her sides again he spoke, "god you're beautiful when you do that."

"You're amazing."

"I love when you cum for me." He said with a slight smirk.

She said nothing. Just raised her eyebrows.

"That's what you said. That you wanted to cum for me."

"It is for you."

"Shouldn't it be for you?"

"No matter how good it all feels. No matter how much I beg for it. No matter how hard a fall apart. The best thing about it is knowing when it hits me, you're watching."

"You are an incredible woman." At that she rolled her hips into him. "Again?" He questioned. She nodded.

He rolled off of her and when he slipped out what was about to ask him what he was doing. He laid on his side next to her and sliding and arm under her pulled her to him. Still on her back she rolled her head to look up into his eyes. His arm slid under her head and his laced his fingers with hers. He lifted her leg closest to him over his hip and entered her. He brought his other hand to lay flat on her stomach and her free hand wrapped around his bicep feeling the muscles strain. Their lips met and their tongues danced lazily as their hips rolled slowly against one another. Their slow pace continued as they whispered words of love to one another. Soon Oliver was breathing heavily, "I'm going to cum Grace. I need you with me." She was close but not as close as he was so she moved her hand to her clit and began rubbing it slowly and timidly. Oliver shook his head, "mmm that's my job." And knocked her hand out of the way. They came together.

Oliver slid out of her and Grace moaned at the loss of contact. She moved quickly too him, buried her face in his neck, and clung to him.

"Oliver?" She mumbled against him.

"What sweetheart?"

"Will you stay?"

"Of course I will. Goodnight sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too." She was asleep almost instantly exhausted from their time together.

Next door, trying her hardest not to listen, Laura failed miserably considering how loud the two lovers were. Laura realized that maybe she was jealous of Grace. Being the older sister, she should be experiencing all of this first. And after what she just heard, maybe she was in fact jealous that her little sister had a man like Oliver Warbucks.


	6. Chapter 6

Grace spent the entire night wrapped in Oliver's arms. Her head was on his chest and her leg was flung up over his body. When she woke up, the room was still dark so she knew it was early. She looked up so see Oliver still sleeping. She was happy just to lay there. Surrounded by him. She moved slightly to get closer and she felt him against her leg. He was slightly hard. She could feel herself getting wet just at the thought. She moved herself to straddle him and leaned down to kiss him. She felt him kiss her back and his arms went around her. "Good morning Miss Ferrell." He teased. "Hi." She whispered as she smiled at him. She began to rub herself over him. "Did you wake up this wet?" "Mhmm." Once she could feel he was fully hard, she lifted herself up and started to slide down his length. He thrust his hips up to meet her. "Oliverrrrr!" She half yelled half moaned.

Laura's eyes opened and she rolled her head towards the wall unable to believe what she was hearing. Again.

Oliver pulled Grace down to him and whispered "shhh" against her lips. "Harder" She mumbled against him. He loosened his hold on her and let her go faster thrusting his hips hard against her. "Yes! Harder!" He slowed again, "Grace you need to be quiet." She knew from the times they had been together that Oliver had willpower and self control and to get those to break she needed to shock him. She dropped herself down onto his chest, leaned over to put her lips on his ear, and said, "mmmm please Mr. Warbucks." A groan escaped his lips. "Damn if Grace." She ran her tongue in his ear and said "Will you fuck me Mr. Warbucks? Please." In an instant Oliver had moved her. He had her on her hands and knees as he moved behind her. She could feel him at her entrance. She looked back at him over her shoulder and he nodded his head towards the headboard, "you may want to hold on." Grace saw something in his eyes she had never seen before. She reached up to hold on to her headboard. She felt Oliver's fingers digging into her hips and he entered her slowly from behind. Her mouth dropped open. He slid himself all the way out of her and Grace whimpered. Before she knew it, Oliver was back inside of her pounding fast and hard. Left speechless, Grace dropped her head to her arms basking in the feel of him. "God damn Grace," escaped his lips.

Behind the wall, Laura rolled her eyes at the praise of her sister.

Oliver slid his hands up Grace's sides as he bent forward only slightly regretting their position because he couldn't get close enough to her. "Oliver! I need... Oh god... please I need..."

"What do you need?"

"Ahhh. Oh right there. Oliver please. Oh god. Please I need to see you." Oliver smiled at how they were having the same thought. He slid out of her but not wanting to lose contact with her, he kept his large hands on her as she moved to her back. Her legs were around him and he was back inside her within moments. He looked deep into her eyes, "Oh Grace." "Damn Oliver. Mmmmm I think you get bigger every time we do this." "Is that a good thing?" He teased as he ground deeper into her. "Gahh. Such a good thing. Such a big, hard, good thing."

Their eyes met again and Oliver leaned into her wanting to be as close as possible, "You are so beautiful, Grace. I love you more than anything." "I love you too," she whispered as her tongue found his and she lost control. Her nails sunk into his back and her legs tightened around his waist as she came undone. He followed right behind her.

Oliver pulled out of her moments later and went to roll over. Grace's hold on him only got tighter. "Grace I'll crush you." "Mmm please stay. Just for a few minutes." He shifted his weight slightly and dropped his head to place warm kisses on her neck. Her hand moved from his back up to rub his head affectionately and she sighed happily. "You just keep surprising me Oliver."

"How so?"

"I always knew deep down you had a big heart and behind your temper and gruff personality you were full of kindness. Because of all of that I fell in love you with you, but you're so much more than I ever expected. You're such a sweet man and you say things to me that make me feel more special than I ever had in my life. You're tender. A you're so much more touchy feely and affectionate that I would have ever pegged you for."

"You make it all easy Grace. I love you sweetheart." He heard her sniff and lifted his head to look at her. Those beautiful, bright, blue eyes clouded with tears. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tears that rolled to her cheeks.

"What's wrong Grace?"

"It's just... It's overwhelming sometimes."

He continued to stroke her cheeks and spoke softly, "what is?"

"My feelings for you. How I just want to be near you all the time. How much I need you. I didn't know I could love someone so much. Sometimes it scares me."

"Do I scare you? Have I pushed you to fast?"

"No! No not at all Oliver. I've just always been independent. I've always taken care of myself. I've never in my life felt like I could just let go and someone would be there willing to take care of me. But I feel that with you. I feel like I can be totally dependent and that everything will be okay. Better than okay. It's a lot of new feelings all at once is all."

"I will spend the rest of my life making sure you always feel like that."

"I know you will."

Oliver wrapped his arms around Grace and rolled them over so he was on his back. Grace held onto him and buried her face in his neck. He placed his hand in her hair and soon she was asleep. It was about an hour later when Oliver reluctantly started to wake Grace. Moving his hand to rub her scalp, he leaned down and whispered her name. When she began to stir and a slight groan escaped her lips, he said, "I'm sorry to wake you, but I need to go back to my room before anyone else wakes up and I didn't want to just leave you." He felt the leg Grace had laying across his thighs tighten and her arms went around his neck. She moved her head only slightly to press kisses to the underside of his jaw. "I don't want you to go," she whispered against him. He pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible, "I don't want to go either, but we should at least pretend like we're behaving," he said with a slight smirk in his voice. Grace turned her head up towards him, this bright blue eyes he had quickly grown addicted too looked at him with him with mixed emotions. She smiled sadly and nodded, "I know you're right, I just don't like it." Many kisses and I love yous later, Oliver left. He made his way back to his own room to get ready for the day, Grace never leaving his mind.

Sometime later, Oliver was at his desk reading over the latest documents Roosevelt sent over to him. He was pulled out of his focus when there was a knock on his office door. Knowing that Annie would burst through the door and Grace had retired her practice of knocking, he rubbed his hand over his face, not particularly interested in dealing with anyone that would be on the other side. With a sigh, he stood and went to open the door to find himself face to face with Laura. "May I come in? There's something we should talk about." He eyed her suspiciously before stepping aside and letting her in. "What is this about Laura?"

"I heard you."

"I'm sorry?" Oliver was confused.

"I heard you and Grace. Last night. And this morning."

"Perhaps this is a conversation you should have with Grace."

"I'm beginning to see the appeal." She stepped closer to Oliver.

"Excuse me?" He stepped back.

"Don't act so innocent Oliver."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You expect me to believe that Grace is the only woman you're involved with."

"What?! Who do you think you are coming in here and..."

"Come on Oliver. You aren't fooling me. You really think I don't know what goes on with people of your status" She ran her hand up and down his arm and leaned into him.

Oliver grabbed her wrist and spoke through gritted teeth, "You think I don't know what goes on with people of society and wealth. You think I don't know that simply based on my wealth I could have any amount of women and very easily hide it. Now I want you to listen very carefully. Not only have I not been with another woman since becoming romantically involved with Grace, but I have not been with another woman since meeting Grace. I am madly in love with your sister. She is my whole life and I would never ever do anything to jeopardize that. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do here."

"Oliver..."

"Please leave."

Laura left the office and Oliver stood trying to take in what just happened. A few moments later, he heard the door and turned to see Grace and smiled softly. "Hi sweetheart," he said. She looked at him briefly before she moved from where she stood and launched herself at him.

He caught her and immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. "Grace?"

Her arms tightened around his neck and she tried to fight back tears.

Suddenly realizing why she was possibly so upset, Oliver held her closer. "Grace. Sweetheart, how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it."

"Grace I would never..."

She shook her head, "I know, you were right though."

"Right about what?"

"You could have any woman you want."

"Grace..."

"But you picked me."

"Of course I did. I love you."

"I love you too," she paused, "she's my sister. She's my sister."

"I know love. What can I do?"

"You're already doing it."

They stood together for a few minutes while Oliver rubbed her back.

"I need to go talk to her."

"Grace do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Yes. She's done enough damage to my family."

Oliver knew that tone and he knew better to mess with Grace when he heard it. He put his hands up to surrender and said, "Alright. I'm just going to finish up this paperwork." And with that, he kissed her and watched her walk away with her head held high. Oliver smiled to himself and thought "my god I love that woman."

Without knocking, Grace walked into the room her sister was staying in. Laura and their mother were seated on the couch. "Mom, would you excuse us please?"

"Grace is there..."

"Mom. Please." Helen looked from one daughter to the other before she stood and left the room.

"Alright Laura. Do you want to tell me what's going on here?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I want you to tell me right now why you have spent all of your time here trying to convince everyone that Oliver is a horrible man who's just using me and that our relationship is a joke and then all of a sudden you're throwing yourself at him."

"I wanted you to see that you shouldn't trust him."

"So you've known him for all of a few days and you are so certain that he can't be trusted that you try to get him to sleep with you!?"

"Grace..."

"That sure backfired didn't it?"

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing. He didn't have to. I heard the whole thing. You must work on your timing Laura. You keep getting eavesdropped on."

"Oh come on Grace. He's the most eligible bachelor in the country. You really believe that he's been faithful?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you again! Why are you doing this? And don't say it's because you care about me because the second you tried to sleep with my fiancé that went out the window."

"Love, marriage, being a mom. I'm the older sister. I should be doing all of that first."

"You're jealous? That's what this is all about?"

"You weren't even looking for any of that!! All you've ever cared about is your work!"

"Just because I don't go out on dates every weekend doesn't mean I'm not interested. You think I didn't want this? You don't have any idea what you are talking about. I've prayed endlessly to fall in love. The second I met Annie I knew I was ready to be a mom. I would do anything for her and Oliver. Don't tell me what I care about!"

"Grace..."

"No. We're done here. You've hurt my family and lost my trust."

"Grace, I am your family."

"Family doesn't treat each other the way have! I want you out of this house!" Grace was done. She turned and walked out the door before Laura could respond.

Upon entering the hallway, Grace saw Oliver standing there, watching the door, waiting for her to come out. She leaned against the wall to compose herself. Oliver walked towards her and rather than speaking, he pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss. Moments later he mumbled against her lips, "are you alright?"

She pulled back to look him in the eyes, "I don't know." Tears began to fall. Oliver took her face in his hands and kissed her again. "I love you Oliver."

"I love you too. Let's go find Annie." Grace nodded and they walked hand in hand toward the stairs.

Oliver stopped, "Grace?"

"Hmm?"

"You told her to get out of the house?"

"Yeah I did, didn't I?"

Oliver smirked at her and put his arm over her shoulder, "that's my girl."

Grace smacked his chest playfully and his arm moved down to her waist picking her up and swinging her around. She gasped and he hooked his other arm under her legs and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that afternoon, Helen Farrell made her way outside into the garden. The wind had picked up and the sky was dark looking like it would begin to rain at any moment. She saw her daughter sitting on a bench with Annie snuggled into her side. They were speaking softly to each other and Helen felt the biggest sense of pride towards Grace. She approached them, "there you two are."

"Oh hi mom," Grace smiled at her.

"What are you two doing out here?"

"Oliver had a business call so we thought we would just enjoying the last few moments out here before another storm starts."

"And trying to decide what to do for fun when it starts raining!" Annie added.

"Making cookies was always my favorite thing to do during a rain storm," Helen said.

Grace smiled again at her mom and Annie said, "gee I've never done that before."

"Grace, maybe we should teach her how to make the secret Farrell family cookie recipe."

"OH BOY! Really?! But I'm not a Farrell."

"Of course you are Annie!" Helen exclaimed. "Grace is your mother, she's a Farrell, so are you."

"She's right Annie," Grace added.

"Does that mean you're my Grandma, Mrs. Farrell?"

"It sure does!"

"Leapin lizards!" Annie yelled as she threw her arms around Helen. Grace laughed and smiled at the sight of her mom and Annie.

"So what do you say Annie? She would make some cookies today?" Helen asked?

"Oh yes please! Mom! Do you think Mrs. Pugh will let us use the kitchen?"

"Oh I'm sure she will Annie."

"You're going to help too, right mom?"

"Absolutely."

"What about Laura?" Annie asked. Having heard the yelling between the two sisters earlier, Helen looked at Grace hesitantly.

"What about her Annie?"

"Well she's a Farrell too right? We should invite her to help too!"

"Sure Annie. I'll ask her."

Annie stood and took Grace and Helen by the hands pulling them towards the house, "come on! Let's go get started!"

After getting the all clear to use the kitchen, Helen and Annie started getting things ready while Grace made her way upstairs to talk to Laura. She stopped first in Oliver's office, opening the door slowly in case he was still on his call. When she saw that he wasn't, she walked in, "hi honey. How did your call go?"

Oliver looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled, "mmm hi. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

She laughed, "that good?" And walked over to rub his shoulders.

"Oh it was fine, I just have a lot of paperwork to get through here now."

"Can I help?"

Oliver spun his office chair around, wrapped his arms around Grace's waist, and pressed a kiss to her stomach, "No sweetheart but thank you. I just need to finish reading it. Where's Annie?"

"Oh she's downstairs with my mom. We're going to teach her how to make cookies and she's beside herself with excitement," she paused briefly and then in a quiet voice said, "She wanted me to come ask Laura to join us."

Oliver slid his hands up and down the sides of her thighs soothingly a few times before standing. He lifted her chin, "are you going to be okay?" She nodded. Grace leaned into him and kissed him slowly as she felt his hands run down her back and over her butt.

"Oliver," She warned, "don't start something we can't finish."

"Alright. I won't torture you. Have fun with Annie."

As Grace walked out of the office she turned to see Oliver watching her walk away with a smirk on his face. She laughed and he winked at her.

Grace found herself face to face with the door Laura was behind. She slowly knocked.

"What Grace? Have you come to yell at me some more?"

"No. Mom is getting Annie ready to teach her how to make Grandma's cookies and Annie wanted me to invite you to help."

"Really?"

"Yes... Annie asked why you weren't going to help since you're a Farrell too so I told her I would ask you."

"Just like that?"

"Just like what Laura?"

"All is forgiven?"

"Oh no. Annie is so excited and she wants you there. Nothing is forgiven, but for now it's forgotten."

"You'd do anything for her wouldn't you?"

"Yes. In a heartbeat. So will you please come down and make cookies with us?"

Laura smiled softly, "of course."

They made there way down the hall and as they came around the corner, they saw Oliver standing the doorway of his office leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.

Grace laughed slightly, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

Laura could hear a hint of flirtation in her sister's voice and hung back.

Oliver uncrossed his arms and raised his hand for Grace to take. As she did her pulled her to him and said, "well I was just wondering if this was a girls only activity?"

Grace rubbed her hand along his cheek and replied, "you want to learn how to make cookies?"

"No, not especially, but I do want to spend some time with my girls."

She smiled widely and said, "I think Annie would love that."

"Just Annie?"

"I would love it too." They laced their fingers together and the three of them made their way to the kitchen.

"Alright Annie, I brought lots of help!" Grace exclaimed as they walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy Warbucks!!" She yelled excitedly as she ran into his arms and he lifted her up. "I thought you had lots of work to do?"

"It can wait till later."

Grace suddenly feeling like she could cry just smiled quietly at them.

"Alright Annie are you ready?" Helen asked her.

"Oh boy am I ever!!"

"Hop up here little lady and we'll get to it then!" She patted a chair they had moved to the counter so Annie could reach and she wiggled out of Oliver's arms and climbed up on the chair. Having not missed the look on Grace's face earlier, he pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "are you okay?"

Her arms wrapped around him and had face found its new favorite spot to be, buried in his neck. She took a deep breath taking in the smell of him before she nodded against him and said quietly, "I've never been better." He kissed her softly and they made there way over to the cookie making group.

"I think I'm the best stirrer ever!"

"You are doing a wonderful job, Annie," Grace replied with a laugh.

"I think you're a pro! ...Okay Annie," Laura said, "time for the eggs," and she set three down on the counter.

Annie's face fell slightly, "I don't know how to do those."

The sudden change in her mood startled Laura and she just looked at Grace.

"Come on sweetie, I'll help you," Grace said as she stepped behind Annie and wrapped her arms around her squeezing her tight.

"Okay..." Annie said hesitantly.

Grace pressed a kiss to her cheek before resting her chin on Annie's shoulder. Keeping her arms around her she said, "alright we need three eggs so I'll do one, we'll do one together, and then you can do one." Annie nodded. Still standing behind Annie, Grace picked up the first egg and showed Annie how crack it. "Ready to do one together?"

"Yeah!" Annie picked the second egg up in her hand and Grace put her hands over Annie's. They cracked it together. Oliver watched Grace with Annie and felt like he was falling in love all over again.

"Okay, Annie. Last egg. You can do it!" Grace wrapped her arms back around Annie's middle as she slowly picked up the last egg and cracked it.

"I did it!!"

Awhile later, after a bit of an incident, the three members of the Warbucks family stood covered head to two in flour and Helen and Laura couldn't help but laugh and shake their heads at them. "Why don't we finish up in here and you three go get cleaned up," Helen suggested. They made their way out of the kitchen and were met by Mrs. Pugh. "My goodness are you three a sight."

"We had so much fun Mrs. Pugh!!" Annie exclaimed!

"Well I'm glad dear," she said with a smile, "but let me just have Mrs. Greer help you with your bath. We don't want you to miss getting any of the flour off."

Once Annie was settled with Mrs. Greer, Oliver silently took Grace by the hand, led her down the hall, through her bedroom, and into her bathroom shutting the door behind him. He made his way to the shower and turned the water on before walking back towards Grace.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Making sure you don't miss getting any of that flour off," he repeated Mrs. Pugh's words. He slowly removed all of her clothes and helped her step into the shower. "I'll be with you in just a moment," he said to her in a low voice. He then took off his own clothes and got in the shower as well. Coming up behind Grace, he ran his hands over her wet body and whispered in her ear, "watching you downstairs with Annie made me fall in love with you all over again."

"Oliver," she sighed. He moved her so she was facing him and then very slowly backed her into the tile wall. She gasped as her warm back hit the cold tile. The gasp was short lived as Oliver took the opportunity to kiss her, filling her mouth with his tongue. Her arms wrapped around the back of his head and his hands slid down the the back of her thighs to lift her up. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist and the hot water pounding on them pushed them both further. Oliver wrapped one arm tightly around her lower back to hold on to her used his other hand to position himself at her opening. He slid her down onto him and moaned into her mouth at the feeling.

"Oliver!"

His hands grasped her waist firmly on both sides and moved her up and down him very slowly.

"Harder Oliver," she moaned.

"No."

"Please. Faster."

"No Grace. We're going to do this nice and slow."

He pressed into her at an agonizingly slow pace which continued until Grace could feel her orgasm building. "Mmmm I'm close Oliver."

He felt her tightening and continued to fill her slowly until she lost it. He pushed through her orgasm to be deep inside her and ground into her hard and steady. She had barely come down from her first high and was into her second orgasm from the friction he was making. Between the hot water beating against her and the two orgasms Grace was exhausted. Her head fell to Oliver's shoulder and her body slumped into him. Afraid he wouldn't be able to hold her up for much longer, Oliver turned to shut the water off and carried her out of the shower into the steam filled bathroom. He threw the towels he had taken out for them on the floor and while surprisingly never pulling out of Grace, laid her on her back and hovered above her before he started to move again.

"Oh god. Oliver! I can't. Not again."

He was about to slide back into her and at the sound of her desperation, he moved very slowly. Once all the way inside her again he asked, "do you want me to stop?"

She looked up into his eyes and saw pure passion. She tightened her muscles around him feeling how hard he was and as she moved her hips slightly she felt that tingle starting to build again. She lifted her legs to his waist, circled her hips, and said, "keep going."

So he did. He slid in and out of her at the same slow pace he had used in the shower.

"Please Oliver. Harder."

His hands grabbed her hips tightly and his pace increased. "More Grace?"

"Yes! Oh yes right there!"

He continued. Harder, faster, and deeper with each thrust.

"Oh god. Oliver. Oliver!"

Pounding into relentlessly, "let go Grace."

Her arms flew out to her side and grabbed onto the towels beneath her. White knuckled, she arched violently into him as her third orgasm exploded inside of her. As she started to calm down, Grace felt Oliver pulling out of her. She moved her legs around him again and held onto him.

"You can't possibly want to go again," he said.

"You didn't cum."

"It's alright."

"No it's not."

"Grace..."

"Oliver..."

"I don't want to push you to far, Grace. I don't want to hurt you."

"Do I look like I'm in pain? Please Oliver? I want you to cum." She started to move her hips in slow circles and heard Oliver moan above her. "Let's just go nice and slow," she whispered." Their hips rolled together in a slow, languid pace. "Mmmm. You feel so good inside of me."

"Graceeee."

"You're getting close."

Oliver pressed deeply into her and just ground his hips. Grace pushed against him and clenched around him, "damn Oliver."

"I'm almost there Grace, but I need you with me."

"Ahhh again? Oliver..."

"Please Grace. I need you to cum with me." He rolled his hips gently one more time before he slid completely out of her.

Gasping at the sudden loss of him inside of her Grace moaned. "Oliver please."

He moved his hand between them and slid his fingers up and down her before landing on her clit and rubbing it in circles. "You're going to cum with me Grace. Just tell me when you're ready."

The firm circles continued on her clit for a few moments. "Oh god. In me. Now Oliver. Now."

Never moving his finger from her bundle be slid back inside of her. She was much tighter now and with one more flick of her clit she lost it again. "Fuck Oliver!" Her inner walls tightened around him and he was about to pull out again when her legs went around him yet again. The after shock of her orgasm caused her to grind her hips up into him. "In me Oliver." And with that he exploded.

Later, once they were properly cleaned up and both in pajamas and wrapped in robes, them made their way to Annie's room to tuck her in.

"Did you have fun today Annie?" Grace asked her softly as she rubbed her cheek. Annie was almost asleep.

"Mhmm. Today was the best day," she replied quietly. "Mommy?"

Grace smiled... While Oliver was always Daddy Warbucks to Annie, she often times just called Grace mom. Grace had quickly learned that when Annie was tired, shy, or scared, she called her mommy and Oliver just daddy.

"What sweetie?"

Fighting through a yawn, Annie answered, "Can you and Daddy sleep in here with me tonight?"

Grace looked up at Oliver who just nodded.

"Of course we can."

The two of them got into bed on either side of Annie. She immediately rolled into Grace and buried her face in her mom. Oliver pulled his girls close. "Is anything wrong Annie?" He asked softly.

"No," She mumbled. "I like when the three of us are together. I just love you both so much." With that Annie was asleep. Oliver leaned over Annie's head to press a kiss to Grace's lips. "Goodnight Oliver," she whispered.

"Goodnight sweetheart."


	8. Chapter 8

It was a few hours later into the night when Annie started to stir. She was having her bad dream again. She woke with a jolt and felt hot tears immediately fill her eyes.

"Annie? What's wrong?"

It was Grace. Usually when Annie was woken up by this dream she was alone. She'd reach for Sandy and often times cry herself back to sleep.

"Mommy?" She whispered.

"Are you alright?"

Annie just shook her head and hid her face against Grace. She felt Grace tighten her arms around her and this only caused Annie to cry harder. Oliver turned the lamp next to Annie's bed on.

"Annie," he spoke slowly, "what's the matter?"

"I had a bad dreams again."

"Again?" Grace asked. Annie just nodded against her.

"How often do you have bad dreams?" Oliver asked.

"A lot. Usually every night." She whispered.

"Oh Annie. Why didn't you ever tell us? Or come wake one of us up?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"You wouldn't have bothered us. That's what we're here for."

"Annie what are the dreams about?" Grace asked her tentatively, almost scared to hear the answer.

"Sometimes about the bridge. Sometimes other scary things happen. But you and daddy are always gone."

Grace looked at Oliver with pain in her eyes.

"Annie you don't have anything to worry about. We are right here and we're not going anywhere," Oliver reassured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course sweetie," Grace said. Annie slid down deep into the fluffy blankets of her bed and into Grace's side. Grace ran her hand soothingly through those bright red curls until she could tell Annie had fallen asleep. Sleep took over Grace shortly after. Oliver however, was awake almost the rest of the night trying to figure out how to help make Annie feel safe and happy again.

After breakfast the next morning Annie was off to her tennis lesson and Grace went to look for Oliver in hopes of figuring out why he was so quiet during breakfast. She walked into his office and was faced with an empty room. She sighed and was about to turn and leave when she felt a cool breeze. Looking towards the balcony, she saw Oliver standing out there looking out over the garden. She made her way out there slowly hoping to not startle him. "Oliver...?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Oliver, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet all morning."

He reached for her and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her and holding on tightly. "I'm okay. I've just had some things on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?"

He stepped back from her, kissed her gently and led her inside after him. He sat down in the chair at his desk and pulled her down onto his lap. He pressed his face into her neck for a moment and breathed deeply. "I just didn't realize what a hard time Annie was having. Nightmares every night, Grace! I'm supposed to take care of her."

"Oh Oliver. You can't blame yourself. She didn't tell us. How would we know she was having bad dreams."

"She doesn't trust us, Grace."

"Oliver. She trusts us, she's just scared. It's still new. Adults in her life don't have a good track record. You can't blame her for being hesitant."

"I suppose you're right. It just breaks my heart."

"I know honey. Mine too."

"I don't want to just sign the adoption papers."

"What?"

"I want the justice to come here and do the adoption. I think Annie seeing and hearing it happen will make it more real than us just telling her it's done."

Grace just smiled at him. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

"Grace. I want you to adopt her too."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. We're a family. You're going to be my wife. Annie is mesmerized by you and she's already a mommy's girl. It should be official and I don't want to do this without you."

Grace felt tears sting her eyes, "I love you," she whispered.

Oliver's arms tightened around her, "I love you too sweetheart. So much." He leaned in to kiss her and before long their tongues were together and Grace held the back of his head. Oliver moved to kiss down her neck and his hand started to travel under her skirt.

"Oliver."

He kept going.

"Oliver. Stop."

He felt her hand in his arm stilling his movements.

His lips found his way back to hers and kissed her deeply again.

"Oliver please. We can't."

"Yes we can."

"Oliver."

Realizing that maybe she wasn't kidding he pulled back, "What's wrong Grace?"

"We can't. It's not the right time."

He moved in again pressing hot kisses to her ear, "it's always the right time."

Grace pushed him back harder than she anticipated, "Oliver we can't do this now!"

She attempted to stand up off his lap but he held onto her wanting to know why she was so upset.

"Sweetheart look at me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. We just can't do this now okay?"

"Grace?"

Feeling defeated in her attempts to be discreet she got frustrated, "it's not the right time of the month. I'm sorry!" She stood up to move away from him but he grabbed her by the waist. "Oliver stop!"

"I can't even put my arm around you? Grace why on earth are you so upset about it? If I'd known I wouldn't have kept pushing you."

"I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep apologizing."

"I don't know!"

Oliver was more confused now. He could tell she was upset and not because he didn't stop when she told him too. "Will you tell me what has you so upset?"

"Nothing. I didn't mean to get so worked up. I'm fine, Oliver." She leaned down to give him barely a kiss and walked out of the office. Oliver what at a loss. Maybe she was that upset that he didn't stop.

Some time later Oliver walked in to Annie's room. She way saying on her stomach on the floor working on her coloring book.

"Hi daddy Warbucks!"

"Hi Annie... say Annie, come up here for a minute. I want to talk to you." He say down on her bed and patted the spot next to him.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering if it would be alright with you if I took Grace out tonight."

"You mean you'd both be gone?"

"Well just for dinner. And I bet you and Grandma could do something special here!"

"Oh." Her face fell. "Yeah sure."

"Annie, if you don't want us to go out we won't."

"No I don't want to ruin your night."

"Annie you would never ruin anything. That's why I asked you. I wanted to see how you felt about it."

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"What are you scared of?"

"It's dumb."

"I bet it's not. Won't you tell me?"

"I'm scared that if you both go you might not come back. Just like my other parents."

Oliver picked her up and held her on his lap. "That's not dumb Annie. It's okay to be scared."

"But I'm going to ruin everything. You and mommy just want to be alone."

"You've ruined nothing! Grace and I don't need to go out tonight."

"Maybe you could go out here!!"

"What?"

"Yeah how about I stay with Grandma like you said, and you and mommy can have dinner in the garden!"

"Annie that's a great idea! You'll be okay with that?"

"Sure! That way you and mommy can still have a date and I don't have to be scared when you leave!"

"Sounds like our plans are all set then!"

That evening, Oliver got Annie settled with Helen and thanked them both before making his way to Grace's bedroom. He knocked on the door and couldn't help but smile when she appeared on the other side, "hi."

She smiled confusingly at him, "Oliver what are you doing?"

"Picking you up."

"You're... what?"

"I'm picking you up for our date tonight."

"We have a date?"

"Yes."

"Did I know about this?"

"No."

Grace was more confused now, and slightly taken aback. After how crazy she went this afternoon she was surprised he wanted to even be around her. "So where are we going on this date?"

"Downstairs."

She laughed, "what?"

"Well Annie was nervous about the idea of us both leaving so our date is going to be here." He lifted his hand for Grace to take. She suddenly felt overwhelmed by the fact that not only did he go to the trouble to plan something, but he checked with Annie too.

Grace put her hand in Oliver's and let him lead her downstairs. She assumed they were heading to the dining room but he kept walking. They walked through the garden to a beautifully set table. The moon was bright and there were candles. Grace saw champagne and flowers. Her heart raced and the beautiful gesture. "Oliver. I can't believe you did all of this."

"You deserve better than what I have been giving you."

"What? Oliver you have been nothing but wonderful."

"Grace I need you to know how much I care about you. How much I love you."

"I do know. Why are you suddenly doubting yourself."

"I need to apologize for earlier today."

"No, Oliver! I'm sorry. I didn't need to get as worked up about it as I did. I just couldn't give you what you wanted and I felt bad."

"That's the problem, Grace."

"What is?"

"You should not feel bad about that. You asked me to stop and I didn't. I told you I would never make you uncomfortable or push you too far and I did."

"No you didn't. I wasn't trying to get you to stop because I didn't want it. I have never felt forced into anything with you. I just wanted to stop before we got to far into it. I didn't want to tease you."

"Grace. Our relationship has moved very fast and our main focus seems to always be sex. Now don't get me wrong, I love that and there is not a single thing I would change about our sex life and yes I believe that it's a very important part of a strong and healthy relationship, but there's more too it than that I need you to know that I love you and I'm 100% wholeheartedly in this. All of it. That's why I wanted us to have a night to ourselves. I asked you to be my wife because I love you. Everything about you. I love spending time with you. I love talking to you. And I never ever want you to question that."

"I love you too Oliver. I have never doubted for a second that you loved me. I trust you and I've never questioned any of that, but it still is so nice to hear you say it." She stepped into him and he wrapped his arms around her. Her head found his shoulder and they stood quietly and contently for a few moments. They sat down for dinner and ate in comfortable conversation. Talking about everything from Annie, to work, to current events. After dinner, Oliver moved their dishes over the the garden cart, refilled their champagne glasses, and sat back down across from Grace. She kicked her shoes off and lifted her feet to rest them on Oliver's lap. He absentmindedly began rubbing them while they sat in the quiet of each other for a few moments.

"Oliver? Can I ask you a question?

"Of course sweetheart."

"I've just been thinking, about that morning Laura was in your office, and you said you hadn't been with another woman since becoming involved with me. I never felt you had and I was not surprised to hear that, but you also said you hadn't been with another woman since meeting me. I believe you... I mean I don't think you would lie, but why hadn't you?"

"It's no secret that I've been with a number of women. I'm not proud of it, but what can I do about it now?"

"Everyone has a past Oliver."

"Yes that's true. Well there was one date since meeting you. It was the first time I went out after hiring you, and subsequently the last time as well. It was just a few weeks after you started. She was here from out of town and we went out to dinner and then she invited me back to her hotel. I went and once I got there I realized that I didn't want to be. She was very interested in sleeping together but I couldn't. I apologized to her and left. I remember the whole way home hoping that you were awake when I got home just so I could see you. I went into my office and you were sitting on the couch covered with a blanket reading a book."

"I remember that! I thought you were going to be so mad that I was in your office but you weren't. You let me borrow the book so I could finish it."

"Yes. Well when you left, I went over to the couch to fold the blanket and when I lifted it I remember thinking how much it smelled like you. I realized that I had started to fall in love with you, and that's why I couldn't sleep with her. I never wanted to have sex again. I wanted to make love and I knew I could only do that with someone I was in love with. Well I quickly learned that I would never love anyone the way I loved you."

"Oliver," Grace signed in a shaky, tear filled voice.

"Come here." She got up from her chair and moved to him. He pulled her into his lap and held her tightly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?"

"I was terrified. Yes I'd been with plenty of women, but I'd never been in love before. Plus we seemed like such a mismatch that I figured I was just setting myself up for heartbreak. I just keep telling myself that it happened when it did for a reason. If I had told you back then how I felt, yes we maybe would have been together longer, but we probably wouldn't have Annie." Grace's tears turned into full crying as she buried herself deeper into Oliver's embrace.

"I love you, Oliver. So much."

"I love you too sweetheart. More than anything."

"Thank you for tonight."

"You are very welcome... it appears we have an audience."

Grace followed his gaze up to the balcony coming off of Annie's room. She stood leaning against it with her chin resting on her arms watching her mom and dad. They both laughed before raising their hands to wave at their daughter. She waved back before Helen appeared to usher her inside. Grace's head fell back to Oliver's shoulder.

"Are you ready for bed sweetheart?"

"No. I don't want to leave you yet."

He knew she was tired but he didn't want to leave her yet either. He slid the hand around her back up and down her side rubbing gently when his other hand slid under her skirt to rub the soft flesh of her thigh. Her arms tightened around his neck and she kissed him there a few times before falling asleep in his arms. He pressed his nose into her hair, breathing deeply, and whispering "goodnight sweetheart. I love you," against her head.

They sat there for quite some time. Oliver couldn't decide if it was because he didn't want to wake Grace or if it was because he didn't want to stop holding her. It was getting late and the warm summer breeze was starting to turn cool. A small gust of wind blew and Grace nuzzled herself into Oliver. Knowing they should both go to bed, he reluctantly stood with her still in his arms and headed towards the house. His movements woke her slightly. "Oliver," She mumbled.

"Shhh, I've got you. Go back to sleep sweetheart."

He made his way up stairs and was heading towards her room when he met Helen in the hallway.

"Thank you again for taking care of Annie tonight," he whispered.

"Of course. It was my pleasure." She smiled at her daughter so comfortable wrapped up in Oliver.

"I'm just going to put her in bed..."

"Oliver..."

"Yes?"

"Take her to your room."

"What?"

"That's not the face of someone that wants to wake up alone. We're all adults here. If you wanted to put her in her own bed you would have brought her up an hour ago." With that, Helen winked at him and turned towards the guest room.

Oliver smiled to himself before kissing Grace's head and walking towards his room. Upon entering, he was surprised to see one of Grace's nightgowns laying on the foot of his bed. His future mother in law was more of a romantic than he thought. He set Grace on the bed before whispering to her, "sweetheart. Grace, wake up." He eyes opened slowly and she looked around the room. "What time is it?"

"Late. After midnight. I'm sorry to wake you, I just didn't want you to have to sleep in your clothes." He handed her pajamas to her, "here. I believe these are from your mom."

"What?"

"Well I was bringing you to your room and she told me to just bring you in here and they were laying on the bed."

She just smiled and shook her head. They both changed and Oliver left to use the bathroom. When he came back moments later Grace was snuggled into the blankets of his bed, her face pressed into his pillow. He felt like his heart stopped. Just when he thought he couldn't love her anymore, something as simple as seeing her comfortably in his bed happened and he fell even more in love. He climbed in beside her and she immediately moved into him. He pulled her close until her head rested on his chest and her leg slid between his. He brought his hand up to her face and brushed her hair back before holding her cheek to tip her face towards him. He kissed her deeply. She sighed into him and he pulled her closer. "Goodnight love."

"Mmm goodnight honey," She mumbled into his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

It was only a few hours later when Grace woke up. After a few seconds, she realized that she wasn't in her room. Oliver held her close and his face was pressed into her hair. She laid there for a few minutes about to fall back asleep when her dull cramps reminded her why she had woken up at four in the morning. Not wanting to remove herself from Oliver, she reluctantly and very gently lifted his arm off of her and slowly snuck out of bed. Grace made her way down that hall and into the bathroom of her room to take care of herself. Minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom and looked at her untouched bed briefly before abandoning it and following her heart back through the mansion's dark hallway. Oliver had rolled onto her side of the bed and when she lifted the blankets to rejoin him, there wasn't much space for her. She slid in the best she could before she felt Oliver's strong arms wrap around her as he rolled back to his side of the bed, taking her with him. His nose nuzzled into her cheek and he whispered, "where did you go?"

"To my bathroom."

"You know you can use the bathroom in here."

Grace smiled. "I know that. But I needed something out of mine."

"Keep some in here. Then you don't have the sneak through the house in the dark," he replied simply and almost without thought has he pulled her closer to him.

Grace groaned slightly, "thank you, I will."

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

"I'm fine..." she hesitated briefly debating how much Oliver wanted to know, "just cramps."

She felt him repositioning himself next to her. She rolled onto her back and he moved to lay on his side, pressing his lips to her neck, he placed kisses there while his hand immediately went to her lower abdomen rubbing gently.

"Oliver..." he stilled afraid he was making her uncomfortable. "I love you," she murmured.

His hand resumed moving and he whispered, "I love you more," against her warm skin and they both fell contently back to sleep.

It was almost six thirty that morning when Annie felt herself falling from the bridge as Grace and Oliver walked away from the scene. She bolted awake and tears started to fall from her eyes. Remembering what Grace said, she scrambled out of bed and ran down the hall to her room with Sandy close behind. Annie pushed the bedroom door open and her heart dropped into her stomach when she saw Grace's empty, undisturbed bed. She left and raced to Oliver's room. She walked through the darkness of his room and reached out and tapped his shoulder. He rolled over towards her and she whispered in a shaky, tear filled voice, "Daddy?"

"Annie, what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream... and I can't find mommy."

"She's in here sweetie," he responded as he felt Grace roll over and curl herself into him.

"She is?"

Oliver reached out and rubbed Annie's cheek, "it's still early, why don't you come up here with us."

"Really?" Oliver's heart sunk at the combination of relief and disbelief in her voice. He separated himself from Grace to make room between them and helped Annie onto the bed. She snuggled herself down into the comforter between her parents. Grace rolled over again in her sleep attempting to fix the lack of contact she had with Oliver. Realizing it wasn't Oliver next to her, she woke up to see him brushing tears off Annie's face. "What's wrong Annie?"

Annie's tears only fell harder and she hid her face in her mom. "I had a bad dream," she mumbled against her.

"Shhhh," Grace whispered soothingly as she rubbed Annie's back. "You're alright baby. We've got you. Daddy and I love you so much."

Annie nodded into Grace and Oliver smiled lovingly at her realizing that he needed to make that little girl his daughter and his beautiful fiancé his wife as soon as possible.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by. Annie was still having nightmares, but they didn't seem as bad with her parents there to comfort her. Oliver and Grace tried to get back into the office as much as they could and try to get work back on track, and Oliver scheduled the Judge to come to the house Friday morning to do the adoption. Annie was so excited and became elated when she found out that Grace's family was extending their trip to be there for it. Annie had taking a liking to Grace's mom and spent quite a bit of time with her throughout the week. Laura kept her nose out of everyone's business and tried to fly under the radar to avoid more drama with her sister.

Thursday morning, Helen and Oliver crossed paths in the hallway.

"Good morning Helen."

"Hello Oliver. Have you seen Grace? I was hoping to spend a little time with her this morning while Annie has her swimming lessons."

"I haven't seen her but I was just heading to where I think she might be before I head out. Why don't you join me."

She followed Oliver down the hall and to a door which she hadn't been behind yet. He opened the door and crossed his office to the French doors leading out to a small balcony. There curled up in an oversized patio chair, wrapped in one of Oliver's robe, coffee cup in hand, was Grace.

"There you are," he said and Grace turned to him with a smile.

"Hi. Oh mom, good morning."

"Your mom was looking for you and I thought you might be here," he winked at her knowing that if she didn't wake up in his arms, he'd find her in his study and in his robe.

Grace looked to her mom, "no one ever comes in here so I like to have my coffee here in the morning."

Oliver walked up behind Grace and gently massaged her shoulders, "I just wanted to come find you to tell you I'm leaving for my meeting with Wilson and Rockefeller. I should be home for lunch."

"Do you need me to do anything else before you go?"

"No, as always you have over prepared me love."

Grace laughed lightly and replied, "I do what I can. Anything you need me to get done while you're gone?

"No, we'll just do the meeting summery this afternoon. Have a good morning sweetheart. I'll see you in a few hours." He leaned down and kissed her briefly but as he pulled away, she raised her hand up to hold the back of his neck to bring him in for another kiss. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too honey."

He smiled at her before walking away. He briefly patted Helen's shoulder as he passed her, "bye Helen."

"Have a good day Oliver."

"Would you like some coffee, mom? There's more inside?"

"Sure dear."

Grace led her mom back into Oliver's office and shut the doors behind them. "I'll get it, mom. Make yourself comfortable."

As Grace made her way to the coffee cart, Helen began looking around. The pictures on Oliver's desk caught her attention. One was of Annie, one was a beautiful picture of Grace that she hadn't seen before, and the third was the picture from the newspaper of Oliver and Grace kissing with her hand on his face. There was a small piece of paper tucked in the corner of the frame that Helen knew as Grace's handwriting. It said I love you, Oliver. He didn't seem like a very sentimental guy so Helen was surprised.

"Here's your coffee. Why don't we sit over on the couch," Grace said as she made her way towards her mom. They sat down and Grace took her favorite blanket and covered her lap with it.

"Grace, I want to talk to you about Oliver?"

Grace groaned, "not you too. I thought you said you liked him and he was a good man."

"I do like him and I think he is a good man, but I just want you to stop and think for a minute because everything is happening so fast."

"Stop and think about what?"

"I need you to make sure that you are in love with him and not in lust with him."

"Mom..."

"No, just listen to me. A marriage won't survive if it's foundation is lust. And if that's what this is and the marriage crumbles, you and Oliver aren't the only ones that stand to get hurt."

"Annie."

"Exactly. So I don't need you to explain yourself to me, I just want you to stop and think it over because if you're just in lust with Oliver, things need to change."

Oliver returned for lunch just as he said, and afterwards, Helen wanted to take Annie for ice cream while Grace and Oliver got his meeting summery done. Once they finished, Oliver turned to Grace, "are you okay sweetheart? You've been awfully quiet."

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course you can. What's on your mind?"

"My mom and I had a talk this morning, and I just can't get something she said out of my head."

"What is it."

"She told me make sure that we were in love with each other. Not just in lust with each other."

"You don't think we love each other?"

Tears that Grace didn't even know were coming spilled down her cheeks, "I don't know," she whispered.

Oliver stood up from his chair, walked around his desk, knelt down in front of her, and took her hands in his, "hey look at me. It's okay."

"No it's not!"

"Why not?"

"Because how can I not know if I love you or not?! Do you know? Do you love me? Or is it just lust?"

"Sweetheart, I can't speak for you, but let me tell you what I know. I've never been in love with anyone before. There's been lust, and while yes I think I am very much in lust with you, I have so many other feelings for you that I've never felt with anyone else, so yes, I believe I am very much in love with you as well."

"I'm scared"

"What are you scared of."

"Losing you."

"Why do you think you're going to lose me?"

"Because if it's just lust it won't last."

"Don't you think the fact that you have that fear and even that we're having this conversation makes it more than lust?"

"Maybe."

"Grace, this relationship is still new, so of course there's lust. But at the end of the day, I don't want to be with you so I can sleep with you. I want to be with you because my life is better when I'm with you and being with you makes me happy. I really believe that if there was no love between us, there wouldn't be anything but sex. I don't want you to rush into anything that makes you uncomfortable and I don't want you to feel pressured into anything. I just want you to know how I feel."

Grace just nodded.

"Grace, sweetheart, what are you thinking?"

"I'm in love with you. There can't be any other explanation for the way I feel about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Sweetheart, there isn't anything wrong with being in lust."

"I know. But if that's all it was, our marriage wouldn't get very far."

"No it wouldn't. It can't hurt though."

"What?"

"Our marriage will last because we're in love with each other, and given we just had this conversation, we're willing to work at it. That being said, we are in lust with each other and we're damn good together. What could make a marriage better than being happy and having amazing sex?"

"You're impossible sometimes you know that?"

He pulled her to him, kissed her deeply and said, "Impossible or not, I am so madly in love with you."

"Mmmmm I love you too." They kissed again, and as his arms held her tighter and their tongues met, Grace realized that the only thing better than being in love with Oliver Warbucks, was being in lust with him as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Friday morning came very early for Oliver when a little red head climbed up onto his bed, leaned over his face, and very loudly whispered, "Daddy Warbucks! You're adopting me today!"

"Annie, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No, but you're adopting me today!!"

"I know sweetie and I'm just as excited as you are, but it's still very early."

"I know but..."

"I'm adopting you today. Yes, yes. I think we should sleep a little more so we're well rested for the big day."

"Daddy?"

"What sweetie?"

"Maybe we should go sleep some more in mommy's room." She smiled at him.

As comfortable as Oliver was, curling up with Grace and Annie sounded so much better.

"Alright, lets go."

"Yay!"

The quietly walked into Grace's room and found her in the middle of her bed.

"One in each side?" Oliver asked Annie. She nodded happily and climbed up onto the bed while Oliver made his way to the other side. Grace woke as Annie situated herself.

"Hi mommy," she whispered.

"Good morning Annie," she whispered back as she felt a large hand slide over her stomach and pull her body flush to another. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and smiled, "mmm, Oliver."

"Hi baby."

"What are you doing?"

"We missed you."

Annie snuggled deeper into Grace and looked up at her to nod her head in agreement. A large yawn escaped Annie and she said, "I'm getting adopted today! But daddy said we needed to sleep more to get ready for the big day and we wanted to come in here." There was another yawn.

"I'm glad you did. I missed you too." Annie smiled again before pressing her face into Grace and falling asleep against her mom. Grace pressed a kiss to the top of Annie's head before turning slightly to look at Oliver. She moved her feet to rub against his and felt his had rubbing up and down her thigh. Oliver kissed her before nuzzling his face into her shoulder, "I love you," he whispered against her.

"I love you too."

Later that day, Oliver greeted Justice Brandeis, "thank you so much for coming!"

"Happy to be here, Oliver." They shook hands as Grace and Annie made their way down the stairs. Helen and Laura were there as well a quite a few of the staff members.

"Brandeis, this is my fiancé Grace, and this is Annie."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. Shall we get started?" All three of them nodded.

"Now Oliver I believe you mentioned that you and Grace would both be adopting Annie. Is that correct?"

"Yes," he replied and smiled at Grace.

Brandeis turned to Grace, "will you be changing your name?"

"I'm sorry?" She responded, slight confused by the question.

"Your name. When you and Oliver marry, will you be changing your name?"

"Oh. Yes sir."

"Alright," turning back to Oliver, "I would suggest just you adopting Annie then." Annie watched all three adults carefully.

"What? Why?" Oliver asked.

"In the event of a name change, the entire process and paperwork will need to be redone."

There was silence for a brief moment before Oliver turned to Grace and said, "I can't do this without you." Annie's face fell.

"Oliver..."

"Let's get married first." Panic filled Annie's eyes and she thought about going on longer without parents.

Grace noticed this immediately and steps closer to Oliver before saying quietly, "Oliver you can't do that to Annie."

"Grace we need to do this together. I don't want to do this without you."

"Oliver..." Annie could feel tears forming in her eyes.

Oliver looked into Grace's eyes, "Marry me today."

"What!?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"We have a judge right here! Marry me now and we can have a big wedding later if you want to but, then we can adopt Annie together like it should be."

Suddenly realizing that maybe he wasn't kidding, Grace said, "you're serious."

"Marry me."

"Yes."

"Yes?" She nodded and Oliver stepped to her and placed his hands on both sides of her face.

Grace smiled up at him, bit her bottom lip, and laughed lightly before whispering, "let's get married."

Annie smiled before running to them and throwing her arms around them. Oliver looked to the judge and said, "Brandeis, can you do a wedding before the adoption?"

"I'd be delighted to."

Annie moved to stand with Helen and Grace and Oliver made their way to Justice Brandeis as he said, "Let's begin. Join hands please." Oliver held Grace's hands tightly.

"We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Oliver and Grace in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men. Do you, Oliver, take Grace Elizabeth Farrell to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part."

"I do."

"Do you, Grace, take Oliver Stanley Warbucks to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part."

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Oliver, you may now kiss your bride."

With that, Oliver pulled Grace to him before dropping her hands, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. The room filled with applause from the happy staff and Annie once again flung herself to her parents. "Leapin lizards! You got married!" She shouted.

Oliver picked Annie up and said, "alright little lady, are you ready to be adopted?"

"Oh boy am I!"

Brandeis went through and explained everything to Grace and Oliver, who still held Annie tightly in his arms. They both nodded in understanding as he went along. "Alright, all that's left to do is sign some paperwork," he said as he laid it out in front of them point to each spot to sign. Grace signed first, Oliver's heart beating faster as the words Grace Warbucks appeared on paper in front of him. When she was done, Oliver set Annie down to sign. She wrapped her arms around Grace's waist and held onto her.

"And now we fill out the certificate. This will take the place of Annie's birth certificate in any event that she would need to produce that."

Grace and Oliver nodded again.

Brandeis spoke and be filled it out, "I, Justice Walter Brandeis of New York, herby certify that on the 10th day of July 1933, Oliver Stanley Warbucks and Grace Elizabeth Warbucks have legally adopted Anne Marie Warbucks, born on the 18th day of October 1922." He signed the line designated for the judge and passed the pen to Grace and Oliver to sign.

"Congratulations to the Warbucks family," he then said with a smile.

"Leapin lizards!" Annie yelled again before hugging her parents once more before running to celebrate with the staff.

Oliver walked to Grace, slid both hands along her cheeks before burying them in her hair and kissing her deeply. Tears filled Grace's eyes and she held onto him tightly. When they parted, he used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her face and whispered, "I love you Mrs. Warbucks."

"Oh Oliver, I love you too." They reluctantly pulled away from one another and went to accept congratulations from everyone. Grace walked over to her mom.

"Well," Helen said, "did you give at least some thought to what we talked about?"

"Yes. Oliver and I talked about it as well."

"And?"

"I am not only very happily in lust, but I am also madly in love with my husband. He makes to happy, makes me feel safe and protected, and I need him."

"Then congratulations on your wedding and on the adoption. You have a beautiful and very special family, and I am so proud of you."

"Thanks mom." And with that, they hugged.

"Congratulations Grace."

"Thank you Laura."

The day seemed to go on and on. The excitement of the day finally caught up with Annie and she fell asleep much later than she usually did. Oliver carried her to her room and he and Grace tucked her into bed. They left the room quietly and Grace took Oliver by the hand and led him down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Oliver questioned. Grace said nothing until they were outside his bedroom door. She turned to face him, leaning against the door and said, "I need my husband to make love to me."

"You're wish is my command Mrs. Warbucks," he replied as he turned the knob and led her inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Once they were inside the bedroom, Oliver had barely shut the door before Grace was on him. She kissed him deeply as she started to unbutton his shirt. His hands rested on her hips. When the buttons of his shirt weren't cooperating, she pulled back from him slightly to focus solely on getting his shirt off. Her hands trembled as she fumbled unsuccessfully, "Damn it!"

Oliver moved his hands to grasp her wrists but she tried to break free from him, "Oliver! Let go!"

"Hey hey stop for a second. Look at me." She didn't and continued her assault on his buttons.

"Grace! Baby stop. Stop." She pressed her fisted into his chest defeated. He placed a hand back on her waist and slid it slowly to her back and used his other hand to tip her chin up so their eyes met. Oliver could see the gloss of tears forming in her eyes, "what's wrong sweetheart?"

"I'm afraid if we slow down, it will all be a dream."

"Today?"

"Yes but not just that..." she said, "All of it," she whispered after.

"All of what?"

"Us."

"Grace," he ran his hands through her hair, "it's all real. Every single beautiful, magical second."

"We got married today," she whispered in disbelief.

He gently pulled her head so they were once again face to face, looked into her eyes, and confirmed, "we got married today." After a moment he added, "I have something for you." He kissed her lightly before letting go of her and walking over to his nightstand. He pulled a velvet box out the drawer and walked back to hand it to her. Grace opened the lid slowly. Inside the box was two rings. She just looked up at him.

"They're wedding bands," he explained. "Since I didn't buy you're engagement ring, I wanted the wedding bands to be special so I went and picked them out after my meeting yesterday. I had no idea at the time I would need them today, but I was already out and I wanted them to be a surprise."

"They're beautiful." Both were silver. Hers was three strands of diamonds braided together and his was plain, smooth metal.

"I picked the braided one for you to represent you, Annie, and me and our lives wrapping together." He took it out of the box as he spoke and slowly slid it onto her finger so it rested against the engagement ring.

"Oliver..." she whispered with tears forming in her eyes.

"I wanted mine to be plain, but theirs something on the inside." He took his out and set the box down. "There's three little diamonds, you, Annie, and me." The small stones were embedded into the inside of the ring so they wouldn't be visible when he wore it. "It's also engraved." He held the ring out for Grace to take and look at. After looking at those three diamonds, she turned it to look for the engraving. Still on the inside of the ring, she saw the letters GEW. Without taking her eyes off it she whispered, "Grace Elizabeth Warbucks." After a few moments, he raised his hand to rub her cheek. She held up his ring, "can I?" He lifted his left hand and she slipped the ring into place. "We got married today," she said again and Oliver kissed her. Their tongues met and they continued that for a few moments.

"Grace," he mumbled against her lips.

"Hmm?"

He pulled back from her to look into her eyes, "I need to make love to you now."

She looked up at him and nodded as she bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. She shook her head no to tell him nothing but he knew better than that. "Grace, what's wrong?"

"I'm nervous."

"Nervous? We do this all the time."

"We never have... as husband and wife."

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"I need to make love to my wife."

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Can we do this slow?"

"We'll go as slow as you want to."

"One more thing."

"What's that?"

"Hold on to me and don't let me go."

"Forever."

"I just want to be in your arms."

With that, he lifted her with an arm behind her back and the other under he knees, kissed her deeply, and brought her towards the bed.

It wasn't long before all their clothing was removed and they had kissed each other into a frenzy. "Oliver, I need you."

He rolled them over so Grace was on her back leaning against the plush pillows. Oliver pressed his knee between her legs. Grace wrapped one leg around his. He slid his hand up the thigh of her other leg and placed it high on his waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he positioned himself at he wet opening.

"Are you ready?" He whispered. She nodded and he started to press into her. "Grace, please look at me." Their eyes met and Grace bit her lip once again as he slid all the way inside of her.

"Oliver!" She gasped in a whisper.

He propped himself up with his right arm and reached for her hand with his left. He brought it up so her hand laid palm up above her head. He laced his fingers through hers and they could feel their wedding rings pressed together. Grace wrapped her other arm around him tightly. Oliver dropped his head to her shoulder and pressed hot open mouthed kisses to her neck and started rocking his hips slowly. Soft moans left Grace as she felt him press deeper into her. She began to circle her hips and pushing into him.

"Don't stop," she pleaded.

"Mmm you feel so good," he mumbled.

Their hips rolled together slowly, but firmly. Oliver lifted his head and kissed Grace, their tongues mirroring the movements of the rest of their bodies. Grace was moaning into each kiss and Oliver could feel her walls tightening around him.

"You're close," he whispered against her.

"Mmmmm please don't stop," she moaned back. Wanting to keep his promise of going slow, he continued as his pace, but increased the force of each thrust.

"Oh god," Grace ground out in a voice of desperation, "oh right there."

Oliver kissed her again before pulling back only enough to look into her eyes, "let go."

"Oliver."

"Let go sweetheart."

She lost control then and her body tensed beneath him. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them onto their sides so he could hold her tightly. Her walls were pulsing around him.

"I love you Mrs. Warbucks," he whispered in her ear.

"Oliver!!"

"That's it."

She clung to him as her body convulsed. He held on tightly and pressed light kisses to her face. Grace slid her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his neck just below his jaw. She kissed him there gently a couple times before she started hot, opened mouthed kisses against his flesh. He let her continue for a few moments before he pushed himself up into a push-up position and started to move in and out of her slowly.

"More Oliver. Please"

"I thought we were going to do this slow?"

"Mmmm we did. Now we should go fast."

"You're sure?" His hips thrusted into her.

"Fuck," she moaned, "harder."

He rocked his hips a couple times before he started pressing in and out of her deep and hard. She arched her head back, wrapped her hands around his biceps, and lifted her hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Grace!" Oliver growled trying to keep it together. Her eyes were closed, but when she opened them she saw his pressed shut and his jaw tightly clenched.

"Oliver. Please. I'm so close." He went faster and Grace's orgasm shot through her.

"Fuck, you're tight." Once she came down from the high, Oliver slid out of her.

"Oliver," she moaned.

"Turn on your side." She did and be spooned up behind her. He slid himself back inside of her, one arm under her head, and the other wrapped tightly around her middle. Oliver thrusted in and out of her a few time. "Grace," he said softly.

Grace turned her head to look at him and he smiled. She smiled back and said, "I love you."

"I love you too baby. More than anything."

"Mmm that feels good."

Oliver slid his arm that was around her lower so he could rub her clit.

"Damn it," she groaned.

He felt her tighten around him, "you're going to cum again?" He asked, almost in disbelief at how quick it was.

"With you. Please."

"One more on your own, then we'll go together."

"Oliver, please. I need you."

"I'm right here sweetheart."

"Oh god. Please with you," she begged.

"Look at me." His hand covered the side of her face and she turned her head to face him over of her shoulder. "Let go baby."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, let go for me."

Her mouth fell open and her body started to shake. "Oh my god." Her body was covered in sweat and Oliver could tell by look at her that she was exhausted, but before he could think beyond there, Grace had shoved him into his back and was climbing onto him.

"Grace..."

"It's your turn." She slid down on his rock hard cock and felt it press deeper than he had all night, "damn it," she groaned, "fuck that's deep."

"Are you okay?" She started riding him with with hard thrusts and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her head was down but he could hear her say, "You feel so good inside of me."

"Grace." She looked up. "You are so beautiful."

"I love you." She must have hit a good spot as she said it, because he gasped and his hands on her hips gripped tighter. "You're close?" She asked him.

"Oh fuck. So close but I need you with me."

Grace reached between them to rub herself and Oliver about lost his mind. The sight of her on top of him with her hand between her legs was too much.

"Yes Oliver." He started pounding up into to her harder than he ever had before.

"With me Grace."

"Oliver! Yes! Oh right there."

"Grace please."

"Cum Oliver."

"Grace!"

"Please, cum inside your wife."

The word wife left her lips, and he lost it, filling her up and she exploded above him. Her limp body collapsed against his chest and she could feel his heart racing. They both were breathing heavy and one sweaty body clung to the other.

After a few minutes, Oliver rolled onto his back and grace looked over at him, "you're amazing. I don't know if we could get any better at that if we tried."

"First time as husband and wife wasn't too bad huh?"

She laughed softly before rolling into him, "I love the sound of that," she said as she positioned her head on his chest.

"The sound of what?" He asked and he brushed the damp hair away from her forehead.

"Husband and wife."

Oliver replied, "me too," and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "We should get some pajamas on."

"Why?"

"In case Annie comes in here."

Grace nodded against him. "I feel like I need to shower before I put anything clean on."

"We can do that. I have no opposition to taking a shower with my wife."

"Oliver! I meant actually shower."

"I know you did. I did too. Come on."

She gave him a look that told him she didn't quite trust his innocence.

"I promise," he said, "just a shower."

True to his word, there was no sex in the shower, this time. But Oliver did wash Grace's body, massaged her shoulder for a while in the process, and wash her hair. Totally relaxed from the pampering, she was barely able to get herself into pajamas when they got out. As Grace brushed through her hair, Oliver changed the sheets on the bed. Grace told him it was unnecessary but he insisted that she have fresh, clean sheets after their shower. When they finally got back into bed, Grace's body felt almost heavy from exhaustion. She curled into Oliver and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oliver?" She whispered into the dark.

"Hmm?"

"We got married today."

He squeezed her and pulled her closer, "Yeah sweetheart, we did."

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too baby."

"Goodnight."

He kissed her hairline, "goodnight my beautiful wife." He felt her smile against him before she buried her face in his chest and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Hours later, Grace shivered in her sleep and rolled to get closer to Oliver. When she didn't feel him next to her, she slowly woke as she reached an arm across the bed. The spot next to her was cold and she shivered again feeling a breeze blow through the dark room. The door leading to the balcony off of Oliver's room was open. Grace climbed out of bed, wrapped herself in one of Oliver's robes, and made her way to the door. Oliver leaned against the railing looking out into the night. Not wanting to startle him, Grace spoke softly, "Oliver?"

He turned at the sound of his name and smiled softly, "Hi," he replied before turning back around.

Grace approached him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, "is everything okay?"

Oliver rubbed her hands with his for a moment and then turned around. He brushed Grace's hair away from her face with both hands before pulling her head to him gently and kissed her deeply.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do. I love you too."

"I just, I just need to make sure you know that."

"Oliver, why do you think I don't know that?"

"I just want you to be happy."

"Oliver?"

"I'm afraid I've rushed you into everything, and I just need you to know how much I love you. You deserve the very best and I never want you to feel like I'm not giving you that."

Grace placed her small hands on Oliver's face, "Oliver Warbucks, I don't know why you keep doubting yourself, but I need you to understand that you are everything to me. You've made me feel more loved and cherished in this short amount of time than I have my whole life. You are amazing and I feel so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one."

"I love you Oliver."

"I love you too, Mrs. Warbucks."

He leaned down and kissed her. It was a passionate, open mouth kiss and he felt her melt into him. He massaged her tongue with his and his hands wrapped tighter around her waist. He reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers and moved to kiss down her neck.

"Mmm Oliver," she said breathless, "it's cold out here."

Oliver swept her up into his arms, and kicked the door shut behind him as he carried his bride back inside. He made his way over to the bed and sat down, holding her tightly in his lap. Grace looked into his eyes and ran her hand over his check, "do you feel better now?"

He only nodded in reply.

"You're awfully hard on yourself, Oliver."

"I just love you so much and I never want you to feel like I've taken advantage of you or neglected you."

"I know, but why do you think that? Why are you so afraid that you aren't being good to me."

"You know I have a reputation for being not a nice man with a horrible temper."

"Well yes, your temper is one thing, but I happen to think you are very nice man."

"Grace,"

"No. You listen to me. I have fallen madly in love with you because of the amazing person you are. You make me feel like I am the most beautiful woman in the world. You make me feel so loved, so happy, and so safe and I want you to quit doubting yourself because you are my everything. I love you and I cannot imagine life without you."

"Well you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

She smiled at him and rubbed a hand along the back of his neck, "Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"Take me to bed."

He rubbed her back and replied, "are you tired sweetheart?"

"No. I want you to make love to me."

"How can I argue with that?"

Pajamas were removed and they tumbled onto the bed wrapped in each others arms. Grace ran her hands over Oliver's strong chest and wrapped her legs around his waist. Oliver held her close to him and pulled her lips between his, his tongue begging for entrance.


End file.
